Higher
by dark ice444
Summary: Ryan Danvers was adopted when he was first born. His mother was dead and he had been adopted by Evelyn danvers. So he grew up with sons as a brother.
1. The Darkling and a Brotherly Talk

-1I do not own anyone in this story except for the people, places, or things that you don't recognize

Chapter 1

The darkling and a brotherly talk.

Ryan Danvers looked at his alarm clock which flashed 6:30 am. He had been awake since midnight. He didn't know that the thing that had woken him up had also woken his brother Caleb up. Ryan intended on asking Caleb about the darkling but did not want to wake him. So he had lain in bed not able to go back to sleep. Thankfully he had had a little rest the day before. He dreaded getting up but he knew he had to. He had to let the rest of the sons know of the darkling he had seen last night. He got up and walked to his closet deciding on what to wear. Caleb always teased him about how many clothes he owned but he preferred to have too many clothes as opposed to not having any at all. As he stood there debating what to wear he couldn't help but ask himself what he thought Reid would like. Only Caleb knew that Ryan was gay and had a huge crush on Reid but he didn't care because he himself was gay and had a crush on Tyler but nobody including Ryan knew about this. Ryan finally decided on a tight black shirt which would accentuate his tight abs and a pair of baggy blue jeans. As soon as he had his outfit he headed to the shower. As soon as he had finished his shower, fixed his hair, and was dressed he headed towards Caleb's room. Hopefully Caleb was awake.

Caleb just laid their on his bed. He had heard Ryan get up but he was dreading talking to him about the darkling because he figured that Ryan hadn't seen it, but he knew he would have to talk to him about it so he got up and went to his closet and started getting dressed. He was just putting his pants on when he heard a knock. That was weird he thought, Ryan didn't usually knock unless something was wrong.

"Come in" Caleb said as he buttoned up his jeans. In came Ryan who looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. Caleb knew he must have looked the same.

"Hey what's up. Why did you knock you know don't care if you come in."

" I know its just that I was nervous and I wasn't sure if you were up or not. But I knew I had to tell…"

"Is this about why you didn't sleep last night."

"How'd you know I didn't sleep"

"Well I could tell by your face and the fact that you never knock unless something is bothering you.'

"I take it you didn't sleep last night either."

"No, I didn't. I had just fallen into a deep slumber last night when I was woken by a darkling and the feeling that someone had been using."

"That is the same reason I didn't sleep as well and I couldn't figure out who was using. I mean I know it wasn't you or me. So that only leaves Pogue, Reid, and Tyler."

"I would have to say Reid for two reasons. One he loves to use. Two he is always playing tricks on us."

"Normally I would agree with you Caleb, but I don't think it's Reid and the reason has nothing to do with me having the hots for him. I don't know if you noticed it or not but the power felt different like the person had already ascended and only one of us has ascended."

"I didn't notice it but like you said only one of us has ascended. So I would say your probably right but I still think we ought to talk to Reid about it and make sure."

"Okay Caleb but on one condition."

"And what would that be Ryan."

"That I be the one to ask him."

"Okay but may I ask why you want to be the one to talk to him."

"Well I know I am usually silent when you talk to him but you two always seem to get into a fight when you talk to him and it puts Pogue, Tyler, and I in the middle and it also makes Reid mad at me because he thinks I agree with you all the time. And I don't want Reid mad at me just because were brothers and he's mad at you. I am not trying to sound mean or like I am defending Reid and because I know you care for him like you care for the rest of us, but I actually care a lot about Reid, like you care a lot about Tyler, and it hurts me every time he gets mad at me because of him thinking that I am siding with you because you're my brother."

"Ok"

"Wait what did you say about Tyler."

"I uh said that I cared a lot about Reid like you care a lot about Tyler."

"How did you know that I cared a lot about Tyler."

"It's kind of obvious to me because every time you look at Tyler your eyes soften and you get this look like your in some far off place. It's the same as the look I get when I look at Reid. Also you can never seem to keep a girlfriend for very long. Like take Sarah for instance yeah I know you just met her last night but I can tell she is not your type. And don't ask me how I know what your type is because if you can't figure it out by now then you are not as smart as I thought you were."

"Well of course I know how you know my type Ryan it is kind of obvious I mean we do live together."

"Ok, Ryan I think we should make some decisions now about where were going to meet and who is going to call who.

"Well Caleb I think you should decide where to meet and I also think you should call Pogue because he is your best friend. I'll call Tyler and Reid after it is decided where we should meet and after I call our aunts in San Francisco."  
"Ok I have two questions. One is why should I decide where to meet? And two is why are you calling in our aunts in San Francisco."

"Well to answer your first question. I think you should decide because you are kind of like the leader."

"I don't think so I mean your older than I am and your stronger than the rest of us."

"I know I am older. Age doesn't make a difference. As for the power the only reason I am stronger than the rest of you is because I have ascended, but after you ascend Caleb you will be the most powerful. I'll be stronger than the rest still but not you."

"But you also are not giving yourself enough credit Ryan. I mean you can move things with your mind without using."

"I forgot if I told you about our aunts in San Francisco."

"Well you've told me a few things but what does your telekinesis have to do with our aunts in San Francisco?"

"Well I need you to promise me something Caleb."

"What's that Ryan?"

"I want you to promise me that you won't act like I grew three heads or something."

"I promise I won't."

"Ok this might sound weird but my aunts in San Francisco are witches. They are descendants of a woman named Melinda Warren. Before Melinda was burned at the stake she had a premonition and she told the crowd that every one of her descendants would keep getting stronger and stronger until three sister were born. These sisters would each have one of Melinda's powers whether it be premonition, telekinesis, or the ability to freeze time. These sisters would be known as the charmed ones. My mother was one of the charmed ones but she was killed shortly after I was born and before she died she told her younger sister Piper that if something should happen to her that she should contact a Mrs. Evelyn Danvers. When she called mom she couldn't figure out why Piper was calling her. At the time She didn't know Piper from Adam but my biological mom Prue was already one step ahead and told Piper that when she called that tell her a code word and that word was Ipswich. When Piper told mom the code word mom asked where she heard it from. Piper told her about what Prue told her to do. After she was finished mom asked her how she knew Prue. Piper told her that she was Prue's sister. As they talked mom told Piper exactly what Prue told her to do should Prue die and that was that Prue wanted her raise me as her own and that she would always be family. So that's what happened."

"You didn't ever tell me that."

"And I'm sure you remember when all of us where little and we would go to San Francisco and stay for a few weeks. Those times when something seemed out of place or the aunts seemed on edge. That was because they didn't want us to get hurt or for You, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, or I to see the horrors they faced on a daily basis."

"Now you know where the telekinesis comes from and Now will answer your question about calling them. I think they need to know and see if they have heard anything and also I'm not sure if you remember or not but we have to meet Wyatt and Chris and I wanted to find out where to meet them."

Caleb looked at his clock. It was 8:30 they had been talking for an 1hour and 45 minutes. Caleb was glad that they had talked. It brought them all the more closer. Every since they were little Caleb and Ryan had been close. So when Ryan's telekinesis had started, shortly after Tyler turned 13 when all the sons of Ipswich received there first taste of the power they were born with, their mom told Ryan she had something to tell him. Ryan had insisted on Caleb being there, for which Caleb was glad because he wanted to be their for his older brother incase something was wrong. So she told both Ryan and Caleb about Ryan being adopted which had made their bond stronger. Since then they had started to make sure that they sat down at least twice a week and talk about anything.


	2. San Fransico and the Call

-1Chapter 2

San Francisco

Meanwhile in San Francisco Piper Halliwell was sitting on her bed staring at a picture of her two boys trying not to cry, trying to be strong for everyone's sake but she couldn't. Her eyes were starting to brim with tears. She knew her sons would be just an orb away. It wouldn't have bothered her if the boys were just moving across the street or something but instead they were moving to the east coast. The one thing she took comfort in is that Wyatt and Chris wouldn't be alone instead they would be with family. She knew that would be in good hands but she also knew that would there be times when they felt like they were left out of the loop. It wasn't Ryan or Caleb's fault or any of the other boys fault for that matter. She knew that the boys wouldn't mind having Wyatt and Chris around but she also knew that the Sons of Ipswich were also very popular and she also knew they had powers by which Wyatt and Chris had to abide by. But she knew that there powers could kill them. As she was sitting there looking at picture and thinking about the boys moving she couldn't help but remember when Ryan, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler had last visited. It had been awhile but she remembered how happy they all looked. She was hoping for a visit from them soon but also knew they were busy. She was also hoping that by the next time she saw them that Ryan and Reid, and Caleb and Tyler would be together. Ryan and Caleb didn't know that Piper knew that Ryan was in love with Reid and that Caleb was in love with Tyler, but then again they didn't know what Reid and Tyler had confided in her either. She remembered it like it was yesterday Reid and Tyler were in the kitchen helping Piper while Ryan and Caleb worked with Phoebe on self-defense in the living room and Pogue was out running errands with Paige. She had asked them a question but hadn't answered her instead they just stood there staring at Ryan and Caleb. With them unaware she walked up behind them. "They're really hot aren't they?" she had said. She knew the answer before she had asked the question but she still wanted to hear them say it. Both had said yes before they realized that Piper was there. When they both saw her their faces turned red. Piper couldn't help but laugh when she saw there faces. Aunt Piper can we talk Reid had asked. Piper was ready for this to. So she had lead them back into the kitchen where they both told they were gay and that they had a crush on the two guys in the living room. She remembered what she told them and hoped they had taken her advice. As she remembered all of this she slowly put down the picture of Chris and Wyatt and picked up the picture of the Ipswich boys. Though she hadn't them seen for two years she had made sure to write to them. She made also made sure to tell them to send lots of pictures which they did. In fact she had so many pictures of them she had made a special photo album just for them. While she was staring at the photo her sisters had come in.

"Hey sweetie is everything alright? You miss them don't you?" asked Phoebe as she slid onto the bed.

"Phoebe, Paige what are you doing here?" Piper scream as she was jerked out of her thoughts.

"Well we came looking for you to see how you were doing. It's going be hard for them to leave but hey at least you know the sons will be watching them. You miss them a lot though don't you?" asked Paige as she looked at the picture her older sister was holding.

"Yeah Paige I do. You realize they were sixteen last time we seen them. We've been in their lives since they was born. I just can't believe their all grown up now." Piper sighed.

"Now that you mention the last time they were here I was getting all sorts of emotions from them and from Chris." Phoebe said as she was thinking back to when they had last visited.

"What do you mean Phoebe and Why in the hell didn't you say something then." Piper yelled as she turned to look at her sister with a confused look on her face.

"Well I forgot until now. I mean we were busy spending time with them when they were here and after they left we had that ghost who was trying to kill Paige because of a pass life." Phoebe stated as she looked at Paige then back at Piper.

"Well do remember what you were feeling. I need to know Phoebe especially since you mentioned Chris as well and anything that concerns my boys and I mean all of my boys concern me" Piper stated coldly as she looked to her youngest sister making sure she could tell that Piper meant business.

"Well like I said there was a lot of emotion but there was only one emotion coming from all six of them. The vibe I kept feeling was one of attraction and love and that goes for Chris as well. I think Chris has a crush on Pogue because when it just Chris and Pogue Chris was nervous and kept looking at Pogue checking him out." Phoebe said looking a little worried.

"Well that was kind of obvious Phoebs. It doesn't take an empath to figure that out. It also doesn't take an empath to figure out that Tyler is crushing majorly on Caleb and Reid has the hots for Ryan. What I want to know is who Caleb, Ryan, and Pogues vibes where directed at?" Piper stated.

"Well if I had to guess I would say from the vibes I got and the longing looks at Reid when he was visible. I would say that Ryan was crushing on Reid majorly and I would also goes as far to say that Caleb is in love with Tyler so that just leaves Pogue. And if I had to wager a guess I would have to say that Pogues vibes were directed at Chris." Phoebe said as she looked at Pipers face go from confusion to frustration to being happy as a lark.

"I need to talk to Chris and Wyatt but I would prefer to talk to them one at a time. So if you see Wyatt tell him I want to see him after I am done talking to Chris" and with those parting words Piper left in search of her youngest son.

Chapter 3

The Call

Chris was in the kitchen waiting for his mom. He needed to talk to her. He had to tell her he was gay and what his feelings were for Pogue but he didn't know quite how to do it. So he figured he would wait in the kitchen for her. He also wanted to spend a little time alone talking to her because he knew that she was upset that he and Wyatt were leaving. He was a little sad to be leaving to but he was also happy because he loved to hang around with his cousins though only Ryan was his only actual cousin in Ipswich but he had grown up with them as part as his family and loved to spend time with them. Chris was also happy to be leaving because it was his last year of high school and he would be going to a better school. Wyatt wasn't nearly as happy though. Chris knew part of the reason Wyatt didn't want to go was because he had more friends here and he also knew Wyatt was nursing a broken heart. Wyatt had told Chris everything about his break up with his boyfriend and why they had broken up. As far Chris could gather was that Wyatt broke up with his boyfriend because he caught him cheating on him. As Chris was sitting there thinking about this he heard his mom calling him.

"I'm in the kitchen mom." Chris yelled turning to face the door just as she walked in.

"Mom I need to talk to you." Chris said as he tried to look her in the eye. "It's about me and I guess a little about Pogue. You see mom I'm gay and I have a huge crush on…

"I know Chris and you don't have to be scared. I don't care who you love as long as it makes you happy." Piper said as she registered the shocked look on her son's face.

"You know but how?" Chris was shocked beyond all belief.

"Same way I knew about all my boys. I know Wyatt has had his heart broken but I don't know what happened. Wyatt doesn't know I know though." answered Piper with an amused smile on her face.

"I was going to talk to you about it but I guess I don't have to now. I also wanted to talk to you about your cousins. I wanted let you know that are going to be times when you and Wyatt will feel left out but don't think that they are trying to leave you out. There are some things I can't tell you about because it is not my secret to share and also you will probably hear a lot people call them the Sons of Ipswich. They are pretty popular around the school. They get good grades and are stars on the swim team. But you might also hear a lot things said about them behind their back but I don't want you to freak out and freeze them just because of what they said. It be a lot easier if you just said yeah I know them and then proceed to tell them their your cousins and I will tell Wyatt all of this to but I am hoping Ryan calls so I can tell him what I told you and I will be expecting you all at dinner on Friday or else. Ok" Piper spoke with a venomously sweet tone of voice.

"Ok" Chris replied knowing that his mom didn't make idle threats.

"Ok" Piper yelled as she walked out of the kitchen in search of Wyatt.

Chris was sitting in the kitchen when he heard the phone ring. He knew his mom was looking for Wyatt and didn't know where his aunts, uncle, cousins, or dad was at so he answered.

"Hello Halliwell residence this is Chris speaking"

"Hello Chris is Aunt Piper there. I need to speak with her about some urgent business." Ryan answered.

"I just got done talking to her. Last I seen her she was looking for Wyatt. I can look for since I'm on the cordless phone." Chris replied happy to hear his cousin Ryan's voice.

"Ok I'll talk to you until you find her. So are you and Wyatt ready?" Ryan asked.

"I'm ready. I don't know about Wyatt though. I just remembered mom was hoping you would call she wanted to talk to you about some things." Chris said as he headed towards the attic figuring that's where his mom and Wyatt might be.

"What she want to talk to me about. I hope she hasn't heard about last night or we might be torn a new asshole." Ryan said knowing Chris wouldn't say anything to his Aunt Piper.

"Well I know one thing she is going to tell you but that's all. And how would she know what you did last night. By the way what did you do last night?" Chris stated as he heard his mom talking to Wyatt in the attic.

"Well tell me what that one thing is. And I thought Aunt Phoebe might have had a Premonition about us being chased by the cops and then driving over a cliff." Ryan simply stated.

"Well she told me that she is expecting us for dinner this Friday night and she meant all of us or else. And would that premonition have been right?" Chris inquired as he heard the talk between Piper and Wyatt wrapping up.

"She means all of us. Ok I'll let the others know. Yes that's what we did or should I say that's what the cops thought we did. We ended up scaring them by landing behind them." Ryan answered back.

"Really, Yeah best she doesn't know. Speaking of which let me get her. But I am not telling her who it is because I want her to be surprised." Chris answered as he opened the door to the attic and walked over to his mom to hand her the phone.

Piper saw Chris walking to her with the telephone. As Chris handed her the phone she asked who it was but got an I can't tell you it's a secret.

"Hello" Piper inquired not knowing who it was.

"Hello Aunt Piper. You wanted to talk to me." Ryan's answered while Caleb sat with a smile on his face and tried not to laugh.

"Ryan, Chris told you I wanted to talk to you didn't he. Did he call you or was there a reason you called?" Piper asked with a surprised look on her face. "Oh if Caleb's their tell him I want to talk to him too."

"I actually I called you to talk about something that happened last night and since you want to talk to Caleb to I'll have him get the phone in my room." Ryan smirked as he looked at Caleb who had a surprised look on his face.

As Caleb went to get the other phone Ryan was curious about what Chris told him about Friday was real or not so he decided to ask "Aunt Piper when you said all of us you meant all of us didn't you?"

"Hmm what are you talking about? Oh you meant about Friday yes I meant all of you I haven't seen my other boys for two years and I want to see them. I know Chris told you so you must know about the or else."

"I just wanted to make sure and what do mean other boys?" Ryan asked with a little confusion to his voice.

"You know very well what I mean Ryan but incase you forgot my other boys are You, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. I may not have give birth to you but I still care about each of you like you were my own sons." Piper said "I know you heard that Caleb."

"Hi Aunt Piper. Yes I heard what you said and if it was anyone else I would tell them there full of it but coming from you it really means something and I'm really sorry about us not visiting you" Caleb told her as he walked back into his room and sat on the bed with his brother.

"It's not your fault sweetie. I know you guys have been busy. I mean your teenagers and I also know that you couldn't come this summer because a certain birthday boy was ascending." Piper giggled into the phone.

"Yeah it really would have been a mess if we came. Oh I also told Caleb today about the family history. I hope it's okay because if it wasn't then I'm really sorry." Ryan whined into phone. Which made Caleb and Piper burst out laughing.

"It's ok Ryan. He is your brother after all and I was surprised that you hadn't told him earlier. You know everyone knows about our powers but I would encourage you to tell the others about our history as well. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Piper said after she had stopped laughing.

"Ok I will Aunt Piper. What I called about was to see if you felt any weird power or if you, Phoebe, or Paige seen a darkling last night. I also wanted to know if the elders or the demonic world had heard anything." Ryan deadpanned.

"No I can't say we did. Why do you ask?" Piper asked as she wondered what was up. She knew that tone of voice Ryan had used and it meant something was wrong.

"Well last night after Caleb and I got home we said goodnight to our mom and then went to bed and I had just fallen into a deep sleep and around midnight I was woken up. I felt someone using and then I seen the darkling. I was up the rest of the night but I waited until about six thirty before I got up and went to talk to Caleb." Ryan deadpanned.

"Ok and Caleb I want to hear your version as well." Piper said fear creeping into her voice.

"Ok it happened exactly as Ryan said except the power was strong enough to wake me out of a dead sleep but the power felt a lot stronger to Ryan. I was getting dress when Ryan knocked which was strange because Ryan doesn't usually knock unless something is wrong. So I told him to come in and when he came in he looked like the living dead. I can't say I looked any better. When I asked him what was wrong he told me the same thing he told you. He asked me how the power had felt to me and I told him it felt the same as it always has. Ryan felt a little more power he said it felt like the person had already ascended but only one of us has ascended and I know it wasn't Ryan. So we came up with a plan and decided that Ryan should ask Reid if he was using last night. We are pretty certain that it was not Reid. So we decided that we would call the others and have them meet us somewhere so we could tell them what happened. So we decided that I would come up with where to meet and that I would call Pogue. Ryan said he would call Reid and Tyler after I had decided where we were to meet and after he called you." Caleb answered out of breath.

"Ok I'll ask Leo to talk to the elders. And you made the right decision to call here. I also needed to talk to you and Ryan about some things." Piper replied.

"Ok" said Caleb and Ryan at the same time.

"What did you want to talk to us about Aunt Piper." Ryan asked turning to give Caleb a mischievous grin which about caused Caleb to laugh.

"Well first I wanted to talk to you about Chris and Wyatt. I realize there are going to be times when they are going to feel left out of the loop. And it's not your guys fault. I haven't told them about your powers because I believe it is not my secret to tell but I also believe when they arrive that you five should tell them. I also know it is going to be hard in school especially for Chris since everybody will eventually find out he skipped a grade and I know they will be new to the school. And because I know schools are all the same. I told them that people will probably brag about you or say something they may not like and Chris has been known to have his mom's temper at times so I told them to say that they were your cousins so people would back off of them unless you guys have another idea. The second thing I wanted to tell you both is that Reid and Tyler aren't going to wait around forever for you two to ask them out." Piper boldly stated while listening to the stunned silence on the other end.

"How did you know about Caleb liking Tyler and my liking Reid? I mean we don't even know if their gay or not." Ryan answered in a confused voice while Caleb just sat on the bed not able to say anything.

"Well I tell you what I told Chris which was the same way I knew about all my boys. It was the look I saw in Reid and Tyler's eyes when they looked at you. It was the same thing Phoebe saw in your eyes when you looked at them. It was also the same look Phoebe saw in Chris and Pogue's eyes when they looked at each other. Need I go on. Now I am going to only tell this once go and get your men and I also would like you guys to make me a promise that you will help me get Chris and Pogue together and that you will help Wyatt find someone. Ok and promise me you will go get your men." Piper said.

"Ok we promise you we will Aunt Piper. Right Caleb. Right Ryan. Now Aunt Piper I have just one more question for you. Where and at what time should we meet Chris and Wyatt." Ryan inquired.

"Oh I completely forgot about it. Ryan do you think it would be ok for the boys to orb into your room say around 10:00?" Piper asked

"That would be fine Aunt Piper. So we should expect them in about 15 minutes ok. We'll wait for them to arrive and then we will take them with us to the meeting ok." Ryan answered while he asked Caleb about where they were going to meet.

"Ok well we'll see you on Friday then. Bye." Piper said as she hung up the telephone.


	3. Get Your Men

-1Chapter 4

Get Your Men

After Ryan and Caleb had hung up with their Aunt Piper. They just sat on the bed for a few minutes neither one knowing what to say. Finally Ryan decided to break the awkward silence.

"Have you decided where we should meet the others at?"

"Yes we should meet them at the other house. I can't believe she knew but I do agree with Aunt Piper we should go get our men." Caleb groaned. He was partially embarrassed because he had thought know one knew his secret.

"Ok. As for getting our men I already have a plan but I'll need your help because I'm going to need you to talk to Reid when I call him and Tyler. I will also need you to talk with Pogue." Ryan said with a wicked gleam in his eye. Caleb knew that look. He had seen it many times and it usually it meant Ryan was up to trouble.

"Ok I'll help but what is it your planning because you've got that look in your eye that says your up to no good." Caleb replied. He was interested in what his brother had plan. When it came to planning Ryan had a natural talent for it. That was why they had always let Ryan come up with the plans. He knew that Reid couldn't have come up with the plans for some of the tricks he had played. Caleb knew Ryan had been involved but he never said anything to Ryan because he would usually end up in a fight with Reid. Caleb also couldn't talk to him about it after his and Reid's fight had ended and Reid and Tyler had left because when he would turn around he would only find Pogue. He knew Ryan would take off after Reid and Tyler.

"Well here's the plan. When I call Tyler and Reid I'm going to tell Tyler that I have set him up with a blind date except he won't be expecting you. Then I'll tell Reid you need to talk to him and when you talk to him you'll tell him the same thing I told Tyler with the same exception of Reid not knowing I am his blind date. Now I'll tell you why I need you to talk to Pogue. The reason being that we are going to be setting him and Chris up without them knowing it." Ryan replied.

"Ok. Anything else I should know about this plan?" Caleb asked as he turned to look into his brother's icy blue eyes.

"Yes. I am going to tell Tyler the plan except for the part pertaining to him. And you'll tell Reid about the plan except the part pertaining to him. The same thing goes for Pogue." Ryan said as he looked at his watch.

"Ok but why are we telling them. I mean won't Tyler tell Reid or vice versa. I know Pogue won't say a thing to them about their involvement in the plan and I also know the Reid and Tyler won't say anything to Pogue about his involvement." Caleb inquired also checking the time.

"Tyler, Reid and I are close friends but we don't tell each other everything." Ryan answered knowing it to be the truth.

They were all friends but when it came down to it Tyler, Reid, and Ryan had always been tight with each other just like Pogue had always been tight with him thought Caleb.

"And the reason were telling them is because we will need their help." Ryan told Caleb as he looked at his watch again. They had about five minutes before Wyatt and Chris showed up and he knew they needed to call and fill the others in. So Ryan picked up his cell phone and pushed the first speed dial button.

Tyler was just walking into his dorm room when he heard his phone vibrating. So he ran to pick it up. He hadn't looked at the caller id but figured it must have been Ryan calling. As he answered the phone Tyler looked over to Reid who was sitting on his bed listening to his c.d. player. The first thing Tyler heard was "Good morning baby boy." He had been right it was Ryan.

"Good morning Ryan. What's up?" Tyler asked as he walked to his dresser to grab himself a pair of boxers.

"Well where do I begin?" Ryan asked.

Tyler could tell their was something going on. He knew Ryan well enough to know that when he said well where do I begin there was something going on.

"I guess I'll start by telling you that Caleb and I are having a meeting in the basement of our other house." Ryan said while Tyler just sat there wondering what was going on. It wasn't very rare for Caleb to call a meeting but when Caleb and Ryan called a meeting it meant trouble.

"Why are you calling a meeting?" Tyler asked with a hint of fear to his voice. Tyler knew that it couldn't be anything to do with him or Reid because Tyler knew Ryan would never call a meeting over Reid's trick because Ryan was usually involved in those tricks. So something must have happened last night.

"Caleb and I will explain why we called the meeting later. There are some other reasons I called you. I kneed your help with some things." Ryan said with a hint of mischief to his voice.

"I'll help but I have to ask why do you need my help?" Tyler questioned. Tyler knew Ryan was up to something but had no idea as to what he was up to.

"Well to start off I have arranged a blind date for you and before you say anything I know you will like him. As for why I need your help is because tonight Reid has a blind date but he won't know that his blind date is going to be me and I need your help to pick out an outfit for tonight. I also need your help in picking out an outfit for Chris tonight…"

"Chris. Chris who? You don't mean our cousin Chris do you." Tyler said interrupting Ryan.

"Yes Tyler that is who I mean." Ryan said while waiting for Tyler to speak.

"I thought Chris lived in San Francisco." Tyler simply stated as he remembered Ryan telling them that Chris and Wyatt would be moving to Ipswich.

"Yes Chris lives in San Francisco. Did you forget that he and Wyatt were moving out here? It's ok if you did because I did too. I remembered after taking my shower." Ryan said trying not to laugh at his own lapse in memory.

"Yeah I forgot. So why do need my help with picking out clothes for Chris? I mean I understand your needing my help picking out clothes for yourself and how did you know that I was gay and that Reid was in love with you." Tyler said in low voice while looking over at Reid to see if he had heard him but thankfully Reid hadn't.

"Well to answer your first question. I need your help because Chris has blind date with Pogue tonight. As for your other question I didn't know until I had got done talking to Aunt Piper this morning. She told me Reid wouldn't wait forever and then proceeded to tell me to go get my man." Ryan told Tyler.

"You talked to Aunt Piper. Did she have anything else to say besides what she told you?" Tyler inquired.

"Yeah she did. She told Chris who told me that she will be expecting us on Friday and when I asked her why she proceeded to tell me that she hadn't seen her other boys for two years and when I asked her who her other boys where she proceeded to tell me that I knew very well who she meant. Then she proceeded to tell me that her other boys where You, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and I. Then she proceeded to tell me that she may not have given birth to us but she still cared about each of us like we were her own sons." Ryan answered.

"So I told her we would be there and I told her we would tell Wyatt and Chris about ours powers at the meeting and she also wanted me to tell you guys the Halliwell history." Ryan said as he wondered what Tyler was thinking.

"I think it is a good idea. I also think that two of us should guide Chris and Wyatt through school on Monday so that students know not to mess with them. And there is one student I want to make sure doesn't bother them…"

"Let me see that wouldn't be Aaron you're talking about?" interrupted Ryan.

"Yes that is who I am talking about. He may bother You, Reid, and I all the time but we also know how to deal with him. Chris and Wyatt won't know how to deal with him." Tyler said.

"You're right Tyler. So which one of us should show Chris around and which one of us should show Wyatt around?" Ryan asked. He had an idea of what Tyler was thinking but he wasn't completely sure of his idea.

"Well I know I said I thought two of us should show them around but I have a better idea. I think that Chris should hang with us and Caleb and Pogue should hang with Wyatt." Tyler replied hoping Ryan agreed with him. Tyler liked Chris and he knew the last time that they had visited San Francisco Chris would go wherever Ryan, Reid, and him would go. He also remembered that Chris was a lot more carefree than Wyatt.

"I agree with you Tyler. Now there is another thing I need to tell you and it is about Wyatt. Wyatt has just had his heart broken by his ex-boyfriend and Aunt Piper wanted us to help Wyatt find someone." Ryan stated with a hint of amusement.

"Now I need to talk to Reid. Is he there by chance." Ryan inquired.

"Yeah he's here let me get him for you." Tyler replied getting up from his bed.

Reid had been sitting listening to his c.d. player when Tyler had entered the room and ran to his night stand. Reid looked over to see why Tyler was running. He hadn't heard Tyler's cell phone vibrating so he was a little surprised to see Tyler on the phone. Reid decided to just lay back and listen to his music while Tyler talked on the phone. Reid didn't notice when Tyler got off his bed until he felt Tyler take his headphone. Reid turned to ask Tyler what he was doing when he saw Tyler was standing there trying to give him his cell phone. When Reid took it he didn't even think about asking who it was. So he was surprised when he heard Ryan's voice on the other line.

"'Morning Reid. I need to talk to you about some things. First thing is that I need you to be honest when I ask you if you used at all last night?" Ryan inquired.

"Why? You wouldn't believe me anyway." Reid responded coldly. Reid was considering hanging up but he couldn't.

"Yes I would believe you Reid I'm not Caleb. The only reason I am asking is because Caleb and I felt someone using last and Caleb thought it might have been you but I told him I was sure it wasn't you. He still thought we should talk to you. So I told Caleb we would talk to you on one condition and that condition was that I be the one to talk to you. There're many reasons why I wanted to be the one to talk to you about it but one of the top reasons is because I knew you would be more likely to tell me than Caleb. You also got to remember Reid that Tyler and I have always been there for you even when Caleb was being a dickhead."

"Hey I am not a dickhead Ryan." Caleb piped in with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes you are and for your info Caleb I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Reid."

Reid just sat there laughing. He had heard Ryan call Caleb a dickhead several times before but he had never thought he would hear Ryan actually call Caleb a dickhead with Caleb in the room.

"Now where was I before I was interrupted. Oh yeah I was telling you why I asked to talk to you."

"Ok Ryan. No I did not use last night except for when Sarah's car wouldn't work and when we all used to scare the shit out of the cops."

"I believe you Reid. I told Caleb that it felt like the person had ascended but Caleb still wanted to make sure."

While Ryan and Reid were talking Caleb called Pogue to fill him in. When Caleb was done talking to Pogue he sat down on his bed and watched Ryan. As Caleb was thinking a sudden thought had occurred to him. He knew that Ryan and Reid liked each other. But he hadn't ever realized how perfect Reid was for Ryan. Even though Ryan was older Caleb felt that it was his duty to protect Ryan. Caleb was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard Ryan talking to him. Ryan realized Caleb had to be deep in thought so he proceeded to tell Reid about Tyler's plans for Monday.

"Reid did you remember Wyatt and Chris are coming today?"

"No, I completely forgot. Have we come up with any plans about whose going to show Wyatt and Chris around school."

"Yeah Tyler came up with a plan while I was talking to him but I wanted to run it by you first to see if it was ok with you."

"Well run it by me then"

"Ok here is the plan. Chris will be hanging around with you, Tyler, and I while Wyatt hangs with Pogue and Caleb."

"That's fine with me. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Really I don't know why."

"Oh and before I forget to tell you since Caleb is off in la la land. You have a blind date tonight."

"Ok"

"Tyler and Pogue have also got blind dates but I can't tell you who Tyler's blind date is until you promise me you won't tell him."

"I promise now tell me who you hooked Tyler and Pogue up with."

"Well Tyler's blind date is Caleb and Pogue's is Chris. Chris doesn't know about it either but Caleb knows that Tyler's his date."

"What!! How did you know that Tyler was gay and that was who he liked"

"Aunt Piper"

"Aunt Piper"

"Yep she told Caleb this morning when we talked to her that Tyler wasn't going to wait forever and made him promise to get his man."

Reid was a little startled by what Ryan had told him. He remembered the last time they had visited that Aunt Piper had told him and Tyler to wait for Ryan and Caleb. Now here was Ryan telling him that Aunt Piper had actually told Caleb to go get Tyler. Reid had knew that Tyler was in love with Caleb but he hadn't thought that Caleb might have been in love with Tyler. But Reid had to hand it to Aunt Piper she sure was sly little devil with one wicked temper.

"I have a favor to ask Reid."

"What is it Ryan?"

"Well I need you to go clothes shopping with Caleb after today's meeting."

"Why?"

"I need you to go so that because Caleb has no sense in what to wear."

As Ryan was talking to Reid, Caleb was still deep into his thoughts until he heard Ryan tell Reid had no sense of what to wear. When he finally realized exactly what Ryan had said he grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Ryan but Ryan had seen him go for the pillow and had ducked just in time and just gave Caleb one of though mischievous grins of his and went back to talking Reid.

"Ok I will go but you know Caleb won't listen to me."

"You should also buy something Reid and Caleb will listen to you or he might find out what is like to end on the wrong end of one of my tricks."

"I will buy something but your not serious about Caleb are you."

"I am quite serious." Ryan told Reid as he turned and looked at Caleb with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a mischievous smile.

Caleb had heard what Ryan had said about him listening to Reid but he thought Ryan was kidding until he Ryan turn with that wicked gleam back in his eyes and his patented mischievous smile on his face. He knew right then that Ryan was serious and knew he had better listen to what Reid told him. He heard a knock at the door and turned to see Chris standing in the doorway. It had been two years since he had seen Chris but not much had changed. Chris's hair was a little bit longer and it looked like Chris had been working out.

Ryan had also heard the knock but he was still talking to Reid.

"Well I have got to be going Reid. We'll meet you at the house. Ok."

"Ok. We'll see you their." Reid said as he hung up the phone.


	4. The Meeting, Surprises, and the Date

-1Chapter 5

The Meeting

As he hung up the phone, Ryan turned to see who was at the door. He saw Chris standing in the doorway but didn't see Wyatt anywhere but before he could ask where Wyatt was Chris spoke up and said Wyatt's still in your room. Ryan got up so he could give his cousins a proper greeting and because he knew they needed to be leaving. He also needed to make a few phone calls but he didn't want his brother and cousins to know who he was calling. When he reached the door he gave Chris a hug and walked out of Caleb's room. He walked down the hall to his room so he could get his cell phone and so he could see Wyatt before heading down to Caleb's mustang.

As he entered his room he saw Wyatt sitting on the bed looking like he hadn't eaten or slept in a few days. So Ryan decided he should talk with Wyatt about what had happened.

"Wyatt"

Wyatt looked up to see his cousin Ryan walking towards him. He tried to speak but he couldn't without crying again. Ryan seen this and went over and sat on the bed before he started to talk to Wyatt.

"Hey Wyatt Aunt Piper told me what happened. I wanted you to let you know that all of us are here for you and that everything will be alright."

Wyatt had heard Ryan but he didn't think everything would be alright. He had had his heartbroken when he saw his boyfriend James making out with another boy at the mall. When he seen what James was doing he walked over to him and told James it was over and then dumped James soda on his head and stormed out of the mall refusing to answer his cell phone until he got home. Wyatt knew that he needed to talk to someone other than Chris but he didn't know what his cousins would do if he told them everything. He knew his cousins knew he was gay but they tended to be a little over protective of him and Chris but he knew he had to tell at least one of them. So he decided it might as well be Ryan.

"Thank you Ryan. Did she tell you everything or did she just tell you I had my heartbroken?"

"She just told me you had had your heartbroken but that she didn't know the whole story. She sounded really worried and she wanted Caleb and I to promise to help you. You can tell us anything Wyatt and I promise we won't do anything to hurt you. I know we are a little over protective of you and Chris but you have to see it from Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and my point of view. We love you guys and whoever hurts you hurts us."

"Well you guys are a little overprotective."

"What happened? When we last visited you were so happy and it seemed like nothing could get you down but now you look like you've been shot, skinned, and then hung out to dry."

"Well you know I was dating James and everything was going great up until a few days ago. I was supposed to meet James at the movie theatre in the mall. I decided to head to the mall a little early because I had some shopping to do before Chris and I left but when I got their I saw him in the food court making out with another guy so I walked over to them and told James that it was over and then dumped his soda on his head and left. He tried calling while I was walking but I ignored him. I found a secluded place and orbed home. Chris was the only one home. When he seen me he noticed I was upset and asked me what was wrong so I told him what happened and he just held me waiting for me to calm down but he wanted to go find James and kick his ass instead he stayed with me."

"I'm sorry Wyatt but you know what he didn't deserve you. It's his loss and if you want to confront him one last time just let me know and Tyler, Reid, and I will go with you incase he should stir up trouble. I would have Caleb and Pogue go but they would be no help they don't know how to have fun and I don't want Chris to go because I don't want to have to break him out of jail."

"Ok I'll let you know but if I do it will be awhile because I'm still hurting."

"That's fine."

"So Chris said you guys were chased by the cops."

"Yeah we was but we escaped. By the way I forgot to mention that we will be leaving hear in few minutes to go to a meeting. So I'm going to need you to meet us in the garage in a few minutes ok."

"Ok"

"I'll meet you at the car." Ryan said as he grabbed his cell phone and headed out the door. Once Ryan was sure he wouldn't be heard he dialed the number for the restaurant he planned for them to go to.

"Willow's Bend Jade speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi this is Ryan Danvers and I would like to talk to the manager please."

"Hold on a sec. I'll go get him."

"Hey boss I have a customer who would like to speak with you."

"Who is it?"

"Ryan Danvers."

"Ok I've got it thanks."

"Hello this is Scott. How may I help you Ryan?"

"Hey Scott. I need you to help me set something up for tonight because Caleb, Pogue, and I are bringing some dates."

"What about Reid and Tyler."

"Well see that's the thing my date tonight is Reid and Caleb's date is Tyler and I wanted to do something special for Reid, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue."

"I am glad you finally came to your senses because I was starting to wonder if you weren't trying to become a monk. I mean it has been pretty obvious that Reid loves you. So what do you need me to do."

"Well I have five songs picked out and I want to sing one of the songs for Reid and I wanted to dedicate the others but I don't want anyone to know until I get up to sing to Reid."

"Well I can set that up. I just need to know what songs and I need to know which song you want to sing to Reid. I also need to know who to dedicate what to and what you want said in the dedication."

Ryan told Scott what song he would sing to Reid. He also told Scott that he wanted to be the one to dedicate the first two songs and he also told him exactly what he wanted said in the other dedications. As Ryan was hanging up he heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see Caleb, Chris, and Wyatt approaching. Hoping no one had overheard his conversation.

"Hey Ryan who were you talking?"

"I can't tell you Caleb it's a surprise. You'll see what it is tonight. As will you Wyatt and Chris."  
"What's going on tonight Ryan."

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you Chris. You have a blind date tonight. Oh and don't worry I've set you up with a guy. Don't act so surprised Chris. Aunt Piper told us but we knew you were gay before she told us."

"If you knew before she told you then may I ask how you knew Ryan?"  
"Well for starters Chris you never had a girlfriend. Secondly Chris is that I'm gay ."

"Well what about you Caleb. I know you have had many girlfriends. So how did you know that I was gay before mom told you?"

"Well Chris, Ryan pretty much summed it up."

"What do you mean Caleb. You can't be gay…"

"And why can't I be gay Chris because I have had many girlfriends. Well I'll tell you what Ryan told me this morning and I quote "you can never seem to keep a girlfriend for very long. Like take Sarah for instance yeah I know you just met her last night but I can tell she is not your type" unquote. I'm not mad at you Chris I can understand why you would think I was straight but I only have eyes for one person and that is Tyler but you have to promise not to say a word ok."

"Ok. So that's why you and Ryan couldn't stop staring at Reid and Tyler when you last visited."

"We all have dates tonight except for Wyatt. And the reason Wyatt doesn't have a date is because I did not think he was ready and also because if I set Wyatt up then I need some time to find someone who is perfect for Wyatt and not a scumbag like his ex."

"Thank you Ryan for taking my feelings into consideration. Now why are we going to this meeting with you guys."

"Well Wyatt and Chris you are going because Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and I have something to tell you and because Aunt Piper wants me to tell Pogue, Reid, and Tyler about the Halliwell line."

"Ok but aren't you going to be telling Caleb to."

"Actually Chris, he told me this morning."

"Ok. So lets go."

"Ok. Chris and Wyatt you two will be sitting in the back. I will sit up front with Caleb and when we get ready to leave the meeting Chris we will be riding with Baby boy. While Reid and Caleb drive Caleb's car and Pogue drives his motorcycle and Wyatt can decide who he wants to go with."

"Ok but why are we riding with Tyler?"

"I'll tell you in the car Chris."

As he said this Ryan opened the door for Chris and Wyatt to get in so that he could put the seat back so he could get in the car. They pulled out of the garage leaving Ryan's and soon to be Reid's blue mustang behind. As Caleb drove Ryan told Chris why he and Ryan would be leaving with Tyler. Ryan asked Wyatt if he could discuss the reasons for the switch with him in private once they got out of the car. When they arrived they could see that the other's were there. So they got out of the car and as Ryan had asked he and Wyatt walked farther away from Chris so he could tell him what was going on.

"Hey Caleb we'll meet you inside and be sure to tell the others that Wyatt and I will be in a few minutes."

"Ok and by the way Ryan were should we meet you guys tonight and what time should we be their."

"Meet us as at Willows Bend around seven. That should give you guys enough time to get some new clothes and for you to get a little something for your date tonight."

"Ok. One last thing what are you buying for your date?"

"I can't tell you Caleb it's a surprise and I don't want you to say anything so that is why I can't tell you."

"Ok I'll wait. See you inside."

"Ok"

Ryan turned towards Wyatt.

"The reason why I switched who would be riding with who is because Reid is going to help Pogue and Caleb tonight and Tyler is going to help me pick out something to wear. Tyler and I will also be helping Chris pick out something to wear tonight. Like I said in the car you can go with whoever you want but you are going to buy something new too ok."

"Ok. Shouldn't we head in now."

"Yeah we should. The meeting can't start without us."

And with that said they walked toward the house and down into the basement where the others were waiting. The first thing Wyatt noticed when they entered the basement was that each of his cousins were sitting around a book and Chris sitting between and empty seat and Reid. Wyatt assumed that the empty seat was were Ryan would sit.

As Ryan sat down he saw Wyatt just standing where he had left him. So he signaled to Wyatt to sit between him and Caleb or between Caleb and Pogue. Wyatt took the seat next to Ryan on the opposite side of his brother. After Wyatt had sat down Ryan waved his hand at the book of damnation before he started to tell Wyatt and Chris there secret.

"Wyatt and Chris as I told you earlier one of the reasons for you being here is so we could tell you our secret which no one knows besides the aunts and our parents." As Ryan said this he gestured for Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler to stand up.

"I thought it my be better to show you what I'm talking about but before we do I have to tell you that we are not possessed, we are not demons, nor are we evil."

"Now we'll show but first we need something."

"I volunteer but before you five say anything I know full well what I am doing. Wyatt and I have fought a lot of demons and you are not changing my mind on this."

"Ok Chris but I'll tell you now that this doesn't even compare to a demon. We are pretty powerful but I will not try and changed your mind and no else here will either it is your decision and we'll stick by it".

"I already volunteered so lets move on."

At this the five boys stood in a circle around Chris. Making sure Wyatt could see what was going on. As Wyatt sat there he saw his cousins eyes go black and lifted Chris all the way to ceiling before putting him back down.

"Ok what was that"

"Well Chris that is our power but we have to abide by a different set of rules. See when we use it makes us age and we can also become addicted to using. Now as to where did our powers come from. Our powers are passed down from our ancestors. You see our family history can be traced back to the Salem witch trials. Back then there had been five families, four of the five families survived or so are parents had thought but when I was born it was revealed that my great ancestor was John Putnam. We thought the Putnam line had been destroyed but we were wrong. He had a bastard son who survived but no one knows were he is. So that is how we got our powers."

"Now I would like to tell you all why Caleb and I called a meeting."

"Last night Caleb and I were both woken up from a dead sleep by a darkling and by someone using. Now we don't know who was using but I will tell you this. No one here used last night. The power didn't feel as strong to Caleb as it did to me. It felt like the person had already ascended and only one of us has ascended and I know I didn't use."

"So who was it then?"

"See that's just it Pogue we don't know who used but I thought it might have Reid but Ryan disagreed with me."  
"And I was right it wasn't Reid using last night so someone else has the power but as to who it is we'll just have to keep a lookout for them."

With that said Ryan proceeded to tell the others about the history of the Halliwell line with the help of Wyatt and Chris.

Chapter 6

Surprises and the Date

The meeting was over and Tyler, Chris, and Ryan were heading to mall to get some new clothes.

But what Tyler and Chris didn't know was that he had another reason to be there. Ryan knew they had plenty of time to kill. The meeting ended about one so they had about six hours to kill.

"So where to first Ryan"

"Well I'm a little hungry. What about you Baby Boy."

"I'm hungry too."

"So I guess our first stop is the food court."

So they headed to the food court and ordered. As they were eating, they decided to make a game plan as for where to go and what to do for well actually for five and half hours. They decided they would hit a movie after they were done shopping.

"So any suggestions for a movie."

"Well we could go see the Bourne Ultimatum."

"I'd like to see that."

"Ok Tyler we'll go see it"

"Thanks Ryan."

"Ok now that we have that problem solved are next objective is to decide where were going."

"Well I have a few places I have to go to while were here Chris but I have to buy something for Reid but before I buy it I want you to promise you won't tell Reid. But you guys are in luck you get to watch me be tortured."

"What do you mean Ryan?"  
"Well Tyler I have been thinking and I want to get two tattoos. A triquatra on my wrist and as a surprise to Reid I want to get his name tattooed on my other wrist."

"Woe you have it bad don't you."

"Not as bad as you have it for Pogue and don't deny it Chris. You and Tyler can't lie for shit."

"I actually think it is romantic Ryan. I wish Caleb wasn't taken."  
"What do you mean taken Tyler."  
"I mean Sarah."  
"Actually he is not with Sarah and how I know is because I'm his brother and I also know there is only one person for him."

"Well you guys are you ready?"

The boys got up through away their trash and headed to an Abercrombie and Fitch store. When they left Ryan had purchased a blue button down shirt with a tight pair of jeans to go with the shirt. Tyler had picked out the shirt for him because as he had really brought out his icy blue eyes. Ryan had also bought a few things for him and Reid because Ryan planned on leaving for the weekend. He had already thought of were he was going to go and he would ask Wyatt if he could orb them. Tyler had bought a pair of tight jeans too. He also bought a yellow button down shirt and a white t-shirt. For Chris they bought a pair of jeans that fit just right and a tight black shirt to show off his abs and muscles. They were now headed for the tattoo parlor.

"Are you sure about this Ryan. My mom will probably freak out when she sees you got a tattoo."  
"Well Chris she might freak out but remember Aunt Phoebe has a couple tattoos."

"Your right Ryan she does."

They walked into the parlor and Ryan told the clerk what he wanted. As he sat there he looked over at Tyler and Chris who were laughing uncontrollably at Ryan's discomfort. So he decide to get even with them. He was really glad that he had remembered where he and Reid had had their ears pierced. So with them still laughing Ryan used his telekinesis to move two loaded piercing guns into position and then he used his telekinesis to pierce their right ears. He heard Tyler and Chris stop laughing. So he turned his head again to see them staring at each others ears. Now Aunt Piper might actually freak out but their faces were just to damned funny for him to care at the moment. As soon as they left the parlor Tyler and Chris turned to look at Ryan.

"What are you two staring at. I mean I know I am hot but the only man for me is Reid."

"Were staring at you waiting for a explanation about our ears."

"Oh that. Paybacks a bitch isn't it."

"You mean you did this to get back at us for laughing at your discomfort."

"Yeah besides your dates will like it."

They all looked at their watches it was 3:00 and the movie started at 3:30 and they still had to go to buy Reid's gift. After they got Reid's gift they headed to the theatre. They left the theatre at 5:50. They had an hour and ten minutes before they had to be at the restaurant and Ryan wanted to stop by the beauty shop to have his hair highlighted. So they headed to the beauty shop. They left the beauty shop at 6:45. They decided they would go to the restroom and change their clothes. So after they changed their clothes they headed to the restaurant which was five minutes away. When they reached the restaurant they noticed that the others were not there yet which to Ryan was a good thing.

They entered the restaurant and Ryan told the waitress they had a table for 8 reserved. He also told her to tell he needed to talk to the manager in private. The waitress stopped a waiter and asked him to show Ryan to the managers office while she showed his companions to their table. Ryan followed the waiter to the managers office.

"Sir a customer is here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Ryan Danvers"

"Ok send him in."

Ryan walked into the office and sat down. As soon as he did the manager told him everything was ready and asked if Ryan was ready. It was two minutes before the other's were supposed to arrive. They had planned for Ryan to stay wait until everyone was there then the manager would tell them that their had been a special request and then Ryan would come out with the music playing and Ryan would then start singing.

Meanwhile while Ryan was occupied with manager. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Wyatt showed up. They walked to the wait station and told them they had a reservation under Ryan Danvers. The waitress showed them to their table and went to the managers office.

Tyler and Chris hadn't noticed that the others had arrived.

"Hey baby boy. These are for you." Caleb said as he handed Tyler a bouquet of flowers.

"What do you mean these are for you."

"I mean I bought them for you because you're my date tonight."

Tyler couldn't believe it. He had thought he would never be with Caleb. He suddenly remembered what Ryan had told him this afternoon.

Flashback

"He only has eyes for one person"

End Flashback

"Tyler I love you and always have but I didn't say anything because I was afraid you were straight and I didn't want to hurt our friendship. So now I am asking you. Tyler will you be my boyfriend."

"Yes Caleb I will."

Chris was also surprised by his blind date but he was glad that Ryan had set it up.

"Hey Pogue, why don't you sit down here by me show we can talk."

"Ok, I am just as surprised as you are Chris."

"I know but you have to hand it to Ryan he sure knows how to pick them and he's a sly little devil too.

Reid was the first to notice Ryan wasn't there and neither was his date.

As if sensing what Reid was thinking. Tyler told Reid. That Ryan was their and that his date was here as well but he would tell Reid who it was. So Reid sat down in one of two remaining chair's and waited for Ryan and his date.

Unbeknownst to them Ryan was waiting just outside of range waiting for the manager to get their attention and announce him.

"Gentlemen may I have your attention please. We have a special request for tonight. So I'll let the person who arranged for this take over for the time being."

That was Ryan's cue. He headed out. He noticed that no one would see him until he entered the room. He also noticed Reid just staring off into space. So he entered the room.

"Tonight is a very special night and this first song is dedicated to someone who means the whole world to me. This song is dedicated Reid Garwin."

When Reid heard his name he looked up and saw Ryan standing before them and then Ryan began to sing.

I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath  
I wanna ride cross West Virginia on the backseat of a Cadillac  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that so I need you

Like a needle needs a vein  
Like Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain  
I need you like a lighthouse on the coast  
Like the father and the son needs the holy ghost  
I need you

I wanna get lost in some corner booth  
A canteena in Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an a.m. radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love 'til the sun comes up and the sun goes down again cause i need you

Like a needle needs a vein  
Like Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain  
I need you  
Like a lighthouse on the coast  
Like the father and the son needs the holy ghost  
I need you

I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that I need you.

Reid couldn't believe it. Ryan had just sung a song for him. He realized then that Ryan was his date to night. The next thing shocked everybody even Tyler and Chris. Ryan was on one knee in front of Reid with velvet covered box. What he said next is what surprised Tyler and Chris.

"Reid as I said before you mean the world to me and as the song said I need you. So Reid Garwin will you marry me."

Reid was in shock. He had never expected this but he knew what his answer would be.

"Yes Ryan I will marry you."

Ryan placed the 10k diamond ring he had bought earlier and placed it on Reid's finger. Ryan than got up and kissed Reid. The kiss wasn't hard but soft and tender and full of passion but Ryan still had one more dedication to make.

"The next song that will be played is dedicated to my two best friends, brothers, and lover. Reid and Tyler this ones for you."

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

And all I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

As the song played in the background the boys sat around talking. Ryan had already taken care of everything. Ryan decided it was time to call attention to Chris and Tyler newly pierced.

"So has anyone noticed anything different about Chris and Tyler?"

Chris and Tyler knew what he was talking about. They didn't care if anyone saw or not but Ryan was going to make sure they saw. Reid knew his two best friends and so couldn't find anything different about Tyler or Chris except for their ears had been pierced. Reid now knew what Ryan was talking about but decided to keep quiet and let the others figure out.

"I don't see anything different."

"Neither do I Caleb."

Wyatt was still looking at his little brother. When he saw the earring he realized what Ryan was talking about. He kept silent like Reid and Ryan. Caleb and Pogue still couldn't figure out what was supposed to be different.

"Are you guys blind. Look at their heads notice anything different. I mean it is pretty obvious."

"What are talking about Reid. There is nothing different about their hea…"

Caleb had noticed what Reid was talking about. Tyler's right ear was pierced. So he looked at Chris and sure enough Chris's right ear was pierced too.

"Pogue their ears are pierced."

"When did that happen Chris."

"Well why don't you ask your older brother over their Pogue."

"Do you know what he means by that Tyler"

"Yes but like Chris said ask your older brother over there."  
Everyone turned their heads to look at Ryan just as the manager came back out to announce the newest dedication.

"This next song is dedicated to Tyler. Ryan picked this song out for you Caleb."  
**"You Light Up My Life"**

So many nights, I'd sit by my window,  
Waiting for someone to sing me his song.  
So many dreams, I kept deep inside me,  
Alone in the dark, but now you've come along.  
And you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song.  
Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters  
Could it be finally, I'm turning for home  
Finally a chance to say, "Hey, I Love You"  
Never again to be all alone.  
And you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song.  
You, You light up my life  
You give me hope to carry on

You light up my day's  
And fill my life with song  
It can't be wrong when it feels so right  
'cause you, you light up my life

Everyone turned to look at Ryan again. They were still waiting for the story about Chris and Tyler's ears being pierced but now they were curious as to how Ryan had pulled all of this off in one day and when he had had time to do it.

"How did you manage all of this in such a short time. And how in the hell did you pull it off without anyone knowing Ryan."

Ryan just stared back at them with his trademark smile and the wicked gleam back in his eye. When Reid seen this he just laughed. It was the same thing Ryan did to Reid every time they played a trick on people. It was infuriating but he knew that Ryan wouldn't tell them until he was ready and if they didn't like it they could go fuck themselves. Everyone except Ryan turned to Reid to see what in the hell was so damned funny.

"What the hell is so damned funny Reid."

"I suppose he has never done this to you. I mean look at his face."

All of sudden Tyler saw what Reid was talking about and busted up laughing too. Everyone was confused. They couldn't figure out why Tyler and Reid were laughing.

"Tyler what is so funny"

"Look at Ryan's face Caleb. Now are you going to tell me you don't know that look on his face."

Caleb looked at Ryan's face. He finally noticed what Tyler was talking about and yes he knew what it meant.

"What they are laughing about is the look on Ryan's face there is a meaning to it. I know you don't know Chris and Wyatt but Pogue you should know that face we have seen it so many times. It's the same face he gets when he is planning something or when…"

"Or when he isn't going to say anything. Even though it is infuriating we will have to just wait until he decides to tell us. Are you Ryan."

"Yep but I will tell you about earring incident after this next dedication."

"Pogue, Ryan picked this song out for you. This song is dedicated to Chris."

How Do I Live

How do I,

Get through the night without you?

If I had to live without you,

What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I

I need you in my arms, need you to hold,

You're my world, my heart, my soul,

If you ever leave,

baby you would take away everything good in my life,

and tell me now

How do I live without you?

I want to know,

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,

There'd be no sun in my sky,

There would be no love in my life,

There'd be no world left for me.

And I,

Baby I don't know what I would do,

I'd be lost if I lost you,

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

And tell me now,

How do I live without you?

I want to know,

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,

How do I go on?

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything,

I need you with me,

Baby don't you know that you're everything,

Real in my life?

And tell me now,

How do I live without you,

I want to know,

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

"Ok I have to show you something before I tell you. Reid when I hold out my arms I want you to take off the tape and gauze ok."

"Ok."

Ryan held out his arms and Reid did what he was told do. He started with the smaller of the two. When he did Caleb, Pogue, and Wyatt couldn't believe what they saw but before they asked any questions they wanted to see what was on Ryan's other arm. As Reid took off the tape and gauze his eye's went wide. He couldn't believe it neither could Pogue, Caleb, and Wyatt. What they saw was Reid's name tattooed on Ryan's left wrist and a strange symbol on his right wrist.

"Ryan before today I thought it was impossible for you and I to be together. I thought you just weren't interested in me. I now know I was wrong. I love you so much."

"I love you to Reid and I knew I wouldn't be happy with being just your boyfriend. The got the tattoo so you would know I have eyes for only one man and one man only and that man has blue eyes, a badass reputation, and blonde hair but there is one more thing as soon as were done here we're leaving for the weekend."

"You never mentioned that Ryan."

"Well Caleb I never mentioned a lot of things tonight. Remember you asked me what I was planning this morning and I told you but I didn't tell you everything. I deliberately didn't tell you everything because I wanted to surprise you."

At this time the manager came out came out to announce the final dedication. He was followed by two waiters each carrying a tray with different things on it. The first waiter handed out glasses of wine. The second waiter placed a variety of foods on the table.

"Now the final dedication tonight. Ryan would you like to do the honors."

"This final song is dedicated to Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue. I dedicate this song to the sons of Ipswich who have always been there for each other. You four are my brother's and one of you is my fiancé. I also want to dedicate it to the two newest members of the covenant Chris and Wyatt."

**"Me And My Gang"**

Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed  
Straight up to Butte, Montana singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man  
California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang  
We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks  
High class women in Daisy Duke denim  
Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs  
Dude named Elrock jammin on an iPod  
Beer and bonfires  
Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle  
It's all for one and ONE FOR ALL YA'LL  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
With me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang

As the song played they started eating. Once they finished Ryan continued his story about the ear piercing.

"Tyler and Chris were with me when I got my tattoos. They were laughing at my discomfort so I decided to give them something to laugh at. So I used my telekinesis to move two ear piercing guns into position without them noticing and then I used my telekinesis to pierce their ears. When we left they turned asked me why I did it. I told them paybacks a bitch and that shut them up. As for your earlier question Caleb when I left your room this morning I went into my room to get my cell phone. When I entered my room I talked to Wyatt for a little bit then left. When I was sure no one would hear me I called the restaurant and set all of this up. That is who you seen me talking to when I hung my phone up."

"Once again Ryan you are on the top of your game."

"Oh Chris and Wyatt here is what Caleb means by me being at the top of my game. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid can't plan anything worth a shit. Tyler is good at planning but when it comes down to it I am the best at planning. That is why I am the one who always comes up with the plans. Like I said earlier Tyler is good at planning too but he is getting better. I took him under my wing and Reid usually comes to Tyler or I for plans for his tricks. Most of the time it is my plan."

"That sounds like mom when it comes to cooking doesn't it Chris."

"Yeah it does."

"Wyatt do you think you could orb us to the our destination."

"Yeah I just need to know where your going."

"Well I want you to orb Reid and I to the front porch of the manor."  
"Ok I take it your ready to go then."

"Yeah I am"

"Wait we have no clothes Ryan."

"Don't worry about clothes Reid. I bought some today while we were out shopping."

"Ok that is good"

"Bye guys we'll see you Sunday."

"Bye we'll be waiting for you."

"Ok"

And with that said Ryan and Reid took a hold of Wyatt's hand and orbed to the front porch of the manor.

Meanwhile in San Francisco Piper was still thinking about Chris and Wyatt. She had tried calling earlier but no one had answered. So she figured they were probably out somewhere. All of a sudden Piper heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it. When she opened the door she was socked.

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Phoebe, Paige come here quick.


	5. The Weekend

-1Ch.7

Weekend Visit

"What is it Piper?" Phoebe asked as she ran down the stairs of the manor followed by Paige. They were wondering what had made Piper yell like that. When they arrived behind Piper their eyes bugged out in surprise. Standing there on the porch of the manor was Ryan and Reid.

"This is a sure one hell of a surprise." Phoebe said when she finally snapped out of her shock.

"Uh may we come in?"  
"Uh, what. Oh yeah sure?" Piper said as she too came out of her shocked state. She hadn't been expecting them but she should have known Ryan was planning something after she told him to go get his man. They walked into parlor and sat. Paige was still in shock.

"What brings you guys here?" Paige asked coming out of her shock.

"I'll tell you in a minute but first I have a question. Where is Uncle Leo, Uncle Coop, and Uncle Henry? I can't tell you why here unless they're here too."

"Well I don't know where Leo is. After you called this morning I sent him to talk to the elders but he hasn't come back yet. Henry should be getting home any minute now. I don't know where Coop is do you Phoebs?"

"Well he should be getting home pretty soon."

"Well that just leaves us one husband short."

"You're right Paige and I am beginning to get a little irritated with him. I hadn't noticed until now but he hasn't been home all day."

"We should try calling him Piper."

"Yeah we should Phoebe."

"Leo!!!!!!!!!" the sisters yelled but he didn't come. So Piper tried a different approach.

"Leo your nephews are here and if you don't get your damn ass down here now then I'll scatter your orbs to the wind."

Everyone in the room knew what that meant. Piper was angry and she didn't make idle threats.

All of a sudden there was swirl of blue lights and Leo appeared. As Leo appeared they heard the door shut and footsteps on the stairs. Henry and Coop were both home.

"Is any one home?"

"Were in the parlor Henry and we have a surprise for you and Coop."

As Henry and Coop walked into the parlor Leo turned to Piper with a worried look on his face and asked her.

"You wouldn't blow me up would you?"

"If you hadn't come down then I might have because your two of your nephews are here with some news and they insisted on you, Henry, and Coop being here before they told us."

Leo hadn't noticed his two nephews when he arrived. He figured the two nephews Piper had meant were Ryan and Caleb. So when he turned around he was a little surprised to see Ryan and Reid there. Ryan and Reid stood up and walked over to give their Uncle Leo a hug and then did the same to Coop and Henry. It had been a while since they had seen them and it was very obvious that they had been missed by their three aunts and uncles.

"So now will you tell us?"

"No, we won't tell you. We'll do one better."

As Ryan said this Reid slowly began to remove his hand from his pocket where they had decided to hide Reid's ring until they had told them. When the Reid's hand was out of his pocket he held it out for all of them to see.

"What?"

"When?"

The others were shocked into silence again.

"Well Aunt Piper what do you think it means." Ryan said with a mischievous smile on his face as he turned to his Aunt Phoebe to answer her question.

"To answer your question Aunt Phoebe it was today at the restaurant I had arranged for us to go to. Surprising everybody except Caleb and Wyatt with blind dates, then I surprised everybody when I came out dedicated and sung the song "I Need You". After I finished singing I got down on one knee in front of Reid and proposed two him."

As Ryan was finishing his explanation their aunt's all started crying while their uncle's just stood there with smiles on their faces. They were glad to see that Reid and Ryan were finally together.

"I can't believe this. You don't know how proud we are of you Ryan. Your mother would be real proud to see that her son finally followed his heart. We are also proud of you too Reid."

"Thank you Aunt Piper. The other reason we're here is to see you. I decided before I proposed to Reid that I couldn't wait until next Friday to tell you that Reid and I are getting married. I also wanted to surprise you. Did you think I wouldn't notice how much you missed us when we talked on the phone this morning?"

"Well you sure did surprise us."

"I thought I was doing a pretty at hiding how much I missed you guys but I guess I was wrong."

"Ryan it's your turn to show them the other thing you did today."

"What do mean the other thing you did today?"

"He means this Aunt Paige." answered Ryan as he held out both of his wrists palms up.

"You got two tattoos."

"Yep I did."

"Are you sure that you didn't give birth to him instead of Prue, Phoebe."

"Yeah I am. Why."

"Because I swear he is a younger version of you."

"What makes you say that Piper."

"Well except for the disrespecting authority figures and the running away. He sneaks out at night, he plays tricks on people, he tattooed himself hmm you need I say more."

"No Piper I see what you mean."

"Hey Piper did you see what is on his right wrist."

"No Paige I haven't taken a closer look yet."

"Neither have I."  
"Well you might want to see what our nephew has on his wrists before you say any more about them."

"Why?"

"That's why Piper."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well if you'd just look you would see what we're talking about."

At this Piper bent over too look at her nephew's wrist. On his left wrist she saw Reid's name but on his right wrist she saw what Phoebe and Paige were talking about. He had the triquatra tattooed there.

"Piper can we talk to you about that tattoo in private please?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah."

Ryan looked a little worried when they left. Leo noticed this.

"Don't worry Ryan you haven't done anything wrong but I have to ask why you got a triquatra tattooed on your wrist."

"I don't know I thought it would be cool. It was the first thing I thought of but I don't know why. I've seen it in my dreams a couple of times. So I decided I would get a tattoo of it."

"Do you know what the triquatra means?"

"No."

"Well don't worry Piper, Phoebe, and Paige will explain to both of you what it means."

While Leo was talking to Ryan and Reid, The charmed ones were in the other room none of them sure were to begin.

"I wonder why he chose that for a tattoo."

"I would like to no that too Phoebe."

"So would I but I would also like to know if Reid, Caleb, Pogue, or Tyler has ever seen it before."

"Why Piper?"

"Because I have a feeling that at least one of them has, maybe even all of them. I think it's time to pass the power on two the next generation."

"You don't think that Ryan, Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue are meant to be charmed ones alongside Wyatt and Chris."

"Yeah I do Phoebe. But first we need to get the other's here now?"

"Does Ryan have his cell phone on him?"

"Why."

"Because Piper we could use it to get a hold of Tyler, Pogue, or Caleb and have them tell Chris and Wyatt to orb them all to the manor now."

"Exactly Phoebe."

"Ok let's go ask Ryan if he has his cell phone and while we are at it why don't we ask Reid if he has seen the triquatra before now?"

The three sister's walked back into the parlor. Everybody was sitting there waiting for them. It was now that they noticed that Ryan had done something to his hair and looked like he had been working out more.

"Ryan do you have your cell phone on you?"

"Yeah, Why? Do you need to use it Aunt Paige?"

"Yes honey I need to make a call to your brothers and cousins. Piper and Phoebe will explain why."

Ryan handed over his cell phone to his Aunt Paige and then turned back waiting for his other two aunt's to explain. By now Reid was interested in why everybody was curious about the symbol. He had seen it many of times in his dream but he didn't know what it meant either. Neither of the boys noticed that Paige had left the room again.

"First before we explain into too many details we need to know Reid if you have seen this symbol before today."

"Yeah I have many times. Why'd you want to know?"

"Well that is what we need to talk to you about but we have to wait for the others to arrive."

"Ryan were did you see this symbol at."

"I seen it in my dreams."

"I take it that is were you saw it too Reid."

"I thought so."

"Piper I meant to tell you something."

"Well tell me now."

"Well I would tell you but now I think it would be better to surprise you since Ryan and Reid are here.

"So is this more of a surprise for all us or just one of us?"

"It is meant for all of you but Paige, Ryan, and Reid will be really surprised by this."

Meanwhile in Ipswich. Tyler and Caleb were just leaving the restaurant when Tyler's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Tyler is that you."

"Hi Aunt Paige."

"Tyler are you still with Chris and Wyatt."

"Yeah we are outside of the restaurant. Why is something wrong."

"No nothing is wrong but I need you guys to pack some clothes and have the boys orb you to the manor quick because there is something we need to ask you in person."

"Ok Aunt Paige I'll tell them. I'll talk to you in a little bit. Love you bye.

"I love you too bye.

As Tyler hung up the phone he turned to Caleb and kissed him.

"What's up Baby Boy."

"Well you, Pogue and I have to get some clothes and we have to tell Chris and Wyatt that the aunts want them to orb us to the manor."

"Why?"

"I don't know why but could you go get Wyatt so that we can head to my house and drop my hummer off and get some clothes then Wyatt and I will meet you at your house. Oh and tell Chris and Pogue what I told you about the aunts. Ok"

"Ok Ty I'll do that."

So Caleb ran back into the restaurant and told the other's what Tyler had told him. Then he ran back out to his car while Wyatt orbed into Tyler's hummer.


	6. Back From the Dead

-1Ch.8

Back From the Dead?

They made it to Tyler's house and to his room before Wyatt asked.

"Ok Tyler, what is going on?"

"Well Wyatt, Aunt Paige called just as Caleb and I were getting ready to leave. She told me that we had to gather some clothes and to tell you and Chris to orb us to the manor."

"Did she tell you why?"

"No she didn't she just told me that there was a question she needed to ask us in person but that was all she said."

"Ok we better do as she say's especially since it isn't just her saying but Aunt Phoebe and my mom as well. Why didn't Caleb come with us?"

"Well originally the plan was for him and me to take my hummer but after Aunt Paige called I told him to go home and that you and I would meet him at his house and before you ask about Chris and Pogue I figured we would just meet them at the manor." Tyler said as he finished packing. He had packed enough to last a year. He always thought it was best to be prepared and he knew that Reid only had the clothes Ryan had bought him. He then turned to Wyatt to show him he was ready to go. Upon seeing this, Wyatt walked over to Caleb's house. 

Meanwhile at Caleb's house Caleb was telling his mother that why Ryan was not home and explaining to her that the aunts had called and needed them in San Francisco. He finished telling his mother what was going on and went to pack. He decided that he would pack two bags one for him and one for Ryan. He could not explain why but he had a feeling that they would be in San Francisco for quite awhile. Just as he was finishing up the room was filled with a swirl of blue lights. Caleb knew what this meant so he turned around and saw his cousin and boyfriend standing there.

Back in San Francisco, everybody was sitting around waiting for the others.

"Ryan I noticed you highlighted your hair."

"Yeah you like it Aunt Phoebe. I thought nobody had noticed it."

Now that his aunt had brought it up Reid remembered he had not said anything about it. He had not known why Ryan had did it but he had a good guess.

"Yeah I like it. What about you Piper?"

"I like it too. It just goes to prove my point that he acts just like you Phoebe."

"Let me guess Aunt Phoebe died her hair."

"Yep twice actually, once she dyed it blonde and the second time she died it black."

"Why did you dye it black Aunt Phoebe?"

"I would like to know that to Reid."

"Um, let's talk about something else."

"It's ok Piper, I'm over him. I have Coop now."

"Who are you over?"

"Cole, my ex-husband from hell."

"You were married before Uncle Coop."

"Yep I was Reid. You see when I dyed my hair black I was with Cole."

"What happened to Cole?"

"Well Ryan we killed him."

"You killed him."

"Yeah twice. Paige killed him the second time."

"Why did you kill him?"

"Well you see when I first met Cole he was on a mission to kill us but he ended up falling in love with me. After that, there was a bounty on his head and he was stripped of his powers but when we battled the source, he used the hollow to take the source's powers. We did not know about it until he and I had gotten married, and I was pregnant with his child. Then he became the source and he gave me an ultimatum him or my sisters. So I killed him."

"Wow you are a brave woman Aunt Phoebe."

"Thank you guys."

"You are welcome."

"Thank you for telling us Aunt Phoebe."

"You're welcome Reid. You're family you grew up with us in your lives."

"Yeah but I am not related to like Ryan is. It means a lot to me thought you trust me enough to tell me about your past."

"Reid no buts about it you're family especially now since you're marrying Ryan or did you forget about that."

"No I didn't."

Just then, the room was filled with swirling blue lights and the other's step out of the lights.

"Ok first let's start off with this question. Have any of you seen this symbol on Ryan's wrist before and Chris and Wyatt I am surprised you did not notice it. You both know what it means."

"I've seen it in my dreams before."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Mom what so special about Ryan having the triquetrous tattooed on his wrist."

"Well Chris, why don't you tell me what it symbolizes. You and Wyatt might figure it out if you remember what it means."

"Well the triquetrous is the symbol on the book of shadows. It represents the power of three and it represents the charmed ones."

"You understand now Chris."

"Yes mom. I completely forgot with everything going on."

"Ok what is going on here and why is it important if Ryan, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and I have seen it before?"

"Well Tyler as you guys heard Chris say it represents the charmed ones."

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you mom?"

"What do you think I am thinking Wyatt?"

"That the seven of us are the next charmed ones."

"Yes that is what I'm thinking." Piper said as a thought came to her. She turned to look at Leo.

"Leo am I correct in saying that they are the next charmed ones."

"Yes Piper you are correct."

"What?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"We're not blood relatives."

"It doesn't matter."

Everyone turned to stare at Ryan. They could all see he was serious. He looked as cold as an iceberg. They knew he was serious but before anyone could say a word, Ryan cut them off.

"I don't know how or why we are. All I know is it is our destiny to protect the innocent and to stop evil. I am not sure but I think we all had better be prepared for a new source of all evil as well as an old source."

"What do you mean Ryan?" inquired Caleb. He, Pogue, and Tyler must have missed something because there was silence around the room. All eyes were focused on Ryan. The aunts looked like they had just heard one of them was in the hospital.

"Ryan you don't mean."

"Yeah Aunt Phoebe that is exactly who I mean."

"But we vanquished him once and for all when I was transported to an alternate reality where I was dead."

"This is serious."

"Why? Whom is he talking about? What is going on here?"

Everyone looked at Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler as if they had just arrived. Reid turned to their Aunt Phoebe. Phoebe nodded her head like Reid had asked a question.

"Ok Caleb, Ryan is talking about Aunt Phoebe's ex-husband Cole and he was very powerful when he was alive."

"Leo did the elders say anything like this to you."

"No Piper and as far as I know there is no possible way someone could revive Cole but I think Ryan is probably right."

"Well then we better go to the attic."

When Piper said this, she got up and headed to the attic. Everyone followed her.

"Now boys I need all seven of you to gather around the book and say this spell."

"Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought  
In the night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we brothers three  
We want the power  
Give us the power."

As soon as the seven boys said the spell, the house began to shake and a light shown down on them.

"Now let's see what power's you received."

"What do you mean Aunt Piper? We already have powers.

"What I mean Pogue is since you said this spell you seven are now the new charmed one and each have one of the abilities described in the prophecy."

"Ok."

"Now we'll start out with Ryan."

"Ok."

"Now Ryan we know you have your mom's telekinesis. Therefore, that means you should be able to freeze or accelerate molecules, levitate, or have the power of premonition. So to start out I want you to freeze this ball in the air."

Piper threw the ball and Ryan tried to freeze it but it did not work so she had Ryan try to levitate but that did not work either.

"Well if you can't freeze/accelerate or levitate than you must have the power of premonition. So I want you to pick something and see if you see anything."

Therefore, Ryan looked around. The only thing that came to his mind though was Reid so he walked over to Reid pulled him and gave him a kiss. Nothing happened. Piper could not figure out why. Therefore, she went on telling the others to do the same thing as Ryan and she found out that Reid had telekinesis, Tyler could freeze/accelerate, Pogue could astral project, Caleb and Wyatt had the power of premonition and Chris could levitate. When she was done, she had Ryan try to astral project but nothing happened. At this point, Ryan was getting mad and he knew he needed to calm down but it was frustrating and all he wanted to do was hit or destroy something. Piper seen how Ryan was feeling and went over to comfort him. When Piper embraced him, Ryan jumped and his hands shot out. Next thing anyone knew their was smoke in the air so they turned to were Ryan's right arm was pointed to and saw that a chair had caught on fire and they could also feel a blast of arctic air so they looked to were Ryan's left arm was pointing and there was a chest covered in ice. Ryan's eyes were wide in shock. He had not meant to do that. Now all he wanted to do was get out of here. Everyone turned to look at Ryan but before anyone could say a word, Ryan disappeared. Ryan did not know what had happened the last thing he remembered, was that he wanted to get away from everyone and then he blinked and he ended up downstairs in the parlor. Ryan sat there for a few minutes gathering his thoughts and cooling down before he stood up. He thought of the attic and then blinked and he was back up in the attic.

Piper could not believe what she had just seen. Her nephew had just disappeared right before her eyes and no one knew what happened to him. They all gathered around in a circle to talk about what could have happened to Ryan. As they were talking, Ryan appeared back in the room and quietly snuck up on the group.

"You guys talking about me."

"What the fuck?"

"Watch your language Piper."

"Sorry Phoebe he just startled me is all."

"I'm sorry I startled you Aunt Piper."

"Oh that's ok honey. I think I about know your powers but I want to see something first."

"Ok what is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to fight Phoebe with no powers. You'll fight her twice once with your bare hands and once with a sword."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Therefore, Ryan and Phoebe squared off while everyone gathered around to watch them. At first it looked like Phoebe would win but then Ryan changed fighting styles and went on the offensive knocking Phoebe outside of the ring of people. In the next match, it was deadlocked when all of sudden Ryan threw his sword in the air. This caught Phoebe off guard. Ryan saw this, grabbed his sword out of mid air, and slammed Phoebe in the stomach with the hilt of the sword sending Phoebe flying out of the circle once again. Piper was in shock but she knew she had to make sure of one more thing.

"Ok Ryan I want you to put the sword down. Now I want you to focus on your hand while thinking of a knife."

Next thing anyone knew Ryan was holding a knife in his hand. Piper called out whip, shuriken, sai, staff she stopped after the staff. She knew all she needed to know.

"Ryan I have figured out your power."

"What is it Aunt Piper."

"Well to start with your telekinesis has expanded. Because of this, you now have Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, and Geokinesis. You also have the ability to teleport. Now here is the final part you have a mastery of fighting styles and weapon controls as well as the ability to conjure any melee type weapon."

This shocked everybody but none held it against Ryan. They all had a feeling that his powers would be different because of his already having telekinesis plus having the power. Pogue, Tyler, Chris, and Wyatt looked at Ryan with a newfound respect. They all acknowledged him as a leader but never told him.

"Leo I forgot to ask but did the elders know anything about the darkling or who else might have the power?"

"Yes Piper they did but I can't tell you anything. They made me promise plus it is not my story or secret to tell."

"Then who in the hell's story is it."

"It's mine Piper."

Piper knew that voice but it could not be. She turned around to she her older sister Prue standing there. Phoebe and Paige could not believe it. Paige had never met Prue but had been told about her. She was glad to see her oldest sister. All three of them ran over to her and embraced her in a group hug with tears streaming down their faces.

"I thought you died."

"I did Piper."

"Then what are you doing here."

"When I died Piper the elders brought me back as a white lighter. I wasn't allowed to see you until today."

After she said this Prue looked around the room but did not recognize any faces except for Leo, Coop's, and Henry's. She knew her sisters had gotten married and she had been allowed to watch.

"Piper if you don't mind my asking. Who are all these people?"

"Oh, that's right. Well first, the two youngest ones would be your nephews Wyatt and Chris. The one standing next to them is Pogue. The next two are Tyler and Caleb. The blonde is Reid." Piper said deliberately leaving Ryan out.

"Ok so who is the other one Piper?"

"Take a look Prue does he look familiar to you."

"Oh my Ryan is that you?"

Ryan looked up he had only seen pictures of his real mom. Now she was here. He tried to keep from crying but failed.

"Yeah it's me."

"Piper you did do as I asked didn't you."

"Yeah she did. Caleb is my brother."

"Why are you here now Prue?"

"Well I am the new charmed ones white lighter and these seven are my charges."

"Leo you knew about this didn't you."

"Surprise."

"This is the surprise you were talking about."

"Yep."

"Ok. Now before you tell us what Leo said he could not tell us? I believe your son has some good news he would like to tell you."

"Yeah there is something I would like to show you." Ryan said as he and Reid walked over to Prue. When they reached her, Reid held out his hand to show her the ring.

"Oh my god. You are getting married. I am so proud of you both."

"Thank you"

"So Prue what is it that only you could tell us."

"Well it's a long story but I'll tell you. When I gave birth, I had twins. You see before I got pregnant the seer told me my future. Therefore, when I gave birth I did what I knew I had to do I gave Ryan's brother up and told you to call Ms. Danvers if something should happen to me. Ryan's brothers name is Chase. He was adopted by some wealthy people. Therefore, when Leo came up to ask about this morning they told him everything but made him swear not to say a word. The darkling you saw was a kid Chase killed. Chase was the one using and since Ryan and Caleb are equal in power before and after they ascend it was no surprise that they felt it."

"Caleb, didn't we meet a Chase last night?"

"Yeah Ry we did."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well see we went to a party last night and met a new student. His name was Chase Collins. Ryan, Tyler, and I didn't like him."

"That was his brother alright. Thank you Reid for telling me about it."

"You're welcome Ms. Halliwell."

"Call me Aunt Prue."

"Ok I will.

"And that goes for everyone else. Ryan if you would prefer to call me Aunt Prue that is fine with me. I know you have a mom and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Ok, but I think I'll call you mom. If that is ok with you?"

"That is fine."

"Boys I am getting this vibe that there is something you aren't telling us about."

"Damn cat's out of the bag boys."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we are in big trouble with Aunt Piper."

"Oh."

"Ok spill it and I don't want some bullshit excuse Ryan James Danvers."

"Ok last night the party was broke up by the cops. They arrived just as we were leaving. Therefore, Reid made Tyler move over and he led the cops on a chase. We started to drive to a cliff we knew. When we got there, we drove over the edge. The cops thought we had driven over the edge but we used and appeared behind them and then we took off before they could give chase to us again."

Piper turned to look at Phoebe and then to Prue.

"What?" they both said.

"I told you Phoebe he acts just like you and Prue did when you were his age."

All of sudden a demon appeared and threw an energy ball right at Piper. Piper dodged but before she could blow him up, he disappeared. He reappeared behind Phoebe and stuck her with an athame.


	7. Training and Dad

-1I know I have not updated in awhile but I had an issue of writer's block and some other things were on my mind but here is chapter 9 I hope you enjoy it and please do not kill me.

Ch.9

Training and Dad

"Oh my god Phoebe!"

As he did with Piper, the demon disappeared again and then reappeared and threw another energy ball this time heading towards Caleb. Piper instantly went for the demon before he could disappear again. This time she was able to blow it up. After she blew it up Piper turned around to see her husband healing Phoebe.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah Aunt Phoebe it was."

Next thing they knew Phoebe's legs gave out beneath her. Nobody knew why. 

"What's wrong Phoebe?"

"I can't move my legs."

"It would seem that the athame has temporarily paralyzed her." Tyler said as he walked over to where the athame lay.

"Leo, can't you heal her."

"No Piper none of us can. It would seem that the demon knew we would heal Phoebe so he put a paralysis spell on it. I do not know how long it will last though. It could take anywhere from 1hour to 4 years maybe even forever. Only time will tell."

"So you mean I might be paralyzed forever."

"That's right Aunt Phoebe."

"Well that leaves us one sister down."

"But we still have the new charmed ones Paige."

"Your right Piper but with Phoebe out of commission it means that we will have some major training to do."

"Training, Aunt Paige what do you mean training?"

"Well Caleb you will need training to control your powers and for potions."

"And with Aunt Phoebe down it means that Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper will have to do most of the training."

"You are right Pogue."

"Hello am I chopped liver or something."

"What are you talking about Prue?"

"Well it seems to me that you, Phoebe, and Paige have become forgetful in your old age Piper."

"Old age what do you mean old age and what are you talking about anyway."

"Yeah Prue what do you mean."

"I think she is right. You and Piper have become forgetful. In case you guys didn't remember Prue is a charmed one."

"But when she died the power of three had to be rebuilt."

"Yes, it did Piper but Prue was made a white lighter."

"Oh I see your point."

All the boys just stared at the four women and Leo. All they wanted to do now was to go to bed. Ryan was getting very bored of listening to his mom and three aunts talk so he turned to Chris and Wyatt and mouthed lets get out of here. They agreed. So Ryan turned to Reid, took his hand, and teleported to the living room. Chris and Wyatt quickly followed suit. Therefore, when the women turned around they did not see any of the boys.

"Were are the boys?"

"I don't know they were here just a second ago."

"We have to find them."

"There alright Piper."

"Prue's right the boys are alright. There downstairs in the living room."

"How do you know that honey?"

"Well Paige while you four and Leo were talking Ryan teleported himself and Reid to the living room. Chris and Wyatt did the same with the other boys."

At this, the adults went down stairs with Coop carrying Phoebe. All the while Prue was trying to figure out what the best way was to tell everybody about Andy. She was worried that Ryan might not react to well to her news. She knew he had never known his biological father. She also knew that James Danvers had become old before his time due to his addiction of his powers. When Piper asked her "Is something wrong Prue?" Prue was brought out of her thoughts. She noticed they had reached the living room.

"No Piper I was just thinking?"

"What were you thinking about mom?"

"Well I was thinking about another surprise the elders had in store for Piper and Phoebe."

"What another surprise? Leo did you know about another surprise?"

"No Piper I did not."

"Well Prue what is the surprise and why didn't Leo know about it?"

"Ok I'll tell you the surprise and then you will understand why Leo was not told."

"Andy" Prue yelled.

Suddenly the room turned blue and the familiar sound of orbs could be heard. The look on everyone's faces when the person appeared was priceless. No one knew what to say. Piper and Phoebe could not believe what they were seeing, and the rest were really confused by the new comer, well except for Ryan. He knew Andy because he was one of Andy's charges.

"Andy I though you died?"

"Yeah I did Piper but the elders made me white lighter just like Prue and Leo."

"Well this is a surprise Prue."

"Aunt Prue who is this?"

"Well Tyler this is an old family friend. I dated him a couple of times. He was killed by a demon and we thought he was gone for good but when I died Andy found me and since then we have been together."

"Wait you and Andy are together."

"Yeah Piper."

"Aren't you forgetting something Prue?"

"Oh yeah, Andy this Paige and her husband Henry, Phoebe's husband Coop, my nephews Wyatt and Chris, Chris's boyfriend Pogue, Ryan, Ryan's fiancé Reid, Ryan's brother Caleb and his boyfriend Tyler."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ryan nice to see you again."

"What!" exclaimed Piper? Everyone else just stared at Ryan and Andy like they had grown three heads."

"Well Piper, you see Ryan is one of my charges."

"But I thought all seven of the new charmed ones were my charges."

"Well technically you are because as you said we are together but Ryan is still my charge and has been since the day he was born and Ryan remember I told you to call me dad if you wanted to."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Well as he said he was my whitelighter since I was born but I did not know that until I turned thirteen. That is when I found out who he really was. On that day he told me to call him dad if I wanted to because he knew about James and he knew I didn't know my real father."

By this time, it was getting late. Piper looked at the clock and it read 12:00a.m.

"Time for bed and no buts Prue. Ryan and Caleb need to get some sleep. Wyatt and Chris will stay in their rooms. Ryan and Reid can have the attic if they want. Prue, you and Andy can have one of the two guest rooms. Caleb and Tyler you can have the other guest room. Pogue I figured you would sleep in Chris's room but you can have the couch if you want to."

"No thank you Aunt Piper I'll take Chris's room," Pogue said with a hint of mischief in his voice that Chris could not help but hear.


	8. Demon

-1I do not own anybody from The Covenant, Charmed, or X-Men

I have purposely misspelled some words because Remy aka Gambit is Cajun.

Italics telepathy

Author's note- This story is going to get confusing for a little while but don't let that stop you from reading it.

Please R&R

Ch.10

Demon

The next morning Ryan was sitting in the kitchen thinking. As he was thinking Chris walked into the kitchen. Ryan didn't notice Chris until he spoke to him.

"Hey Ryan your up awful early aren't you?"

"I could ask you the same thing Chris."

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and wait for everyone else to get up. Why you up so early?"

"I woke up with a headache and couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided to get up, find some Tylenol, and wait for everyone else. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I don't know really. I've had a lot on my mind here lately."

"I know the feeling."

Just then a demon shimmered in and started throwing fireballs at Ryan and Chris. They both ran for cover and Ryan used his telekinesis to throw the demon. After Ryan threw the demon Chris froze him but he didn't stay frozen for long.

"Oh shit we're in trouble."

"No you think Chris."

"So not the time to be sarcastic…"

Chris was cut off by the demon throwing him against the while. The demon then turned to Ryan and threw him against the china hutch. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo heard Ryan hit the china hutch and ran down stairs to investigate.

"What hell is going on down here?" Piper yelled as they came down the stairs. That's when they noticed Chris sprawled against the wall and Ryan laying unconscious where the hutch used to be. Piper then turned and saw the demon. Immediately she tried to blow it up but it did not work. When she saw that she could not blow the demon up she decided to freeze him but the same thing happened again. The next thing they noticed was Piper flying through the air and landing on her ass in front of her sisters.

"What happened Piper?"

"I got my ass kicked Phoebe."

"Why didn't you blow him up?"

"I tried to blow him up Paige but it didn't work neither did freezing him."

Phoebe and Paige saw the demon coming towards them. So Phoebe decided to levitate and kick him in the face but that didn't work out so well. She ended up on her ass next to Piper. The demon then started throwing energy balls at Paige. So Paige orbed them back at the demon but he was too quick and knocked her on her ass next to her sisters.

"That's one powerful demon."

"I know."

"What do we do Piper?"

"Well first we need to wake up the others and then we need to wake Ryan and Chris up."

"That sounds like a plan to me but how are we going to wake the others up."

"Like this Phoebe. Wyatt, Prue, Andy get your ass's down here right now!" Piper screamed.

"Piper what's with the yelling?" asked Prue when she had orbed in.

"Well it was the fastest way to get you down here."

"What's going on Piper?"

"That is what's going wrong." Piper said pointing her finger first at Chris, then to Ryan, and finally to the demon.

"Couldn't you just blow him up?"

"We tried everything Prue."

At this Prue threw the demon against the wall with her telekinesis but that did not keep him down for long. So Prue used her astral projection, this confused the demon for a little bit. Prue thought things were going good, when suddenly she was sent flying and landed on her ass next to her sisters.

"What the hell happened?"

"You got knocked on your ass just like your sisters."

"I know that Piper what I meant was how did he figure out which one was the real me?"

_"That was easy."_

"What do you mean Piper?"

"I didn't say anything Prue. Did you Phoebe?"

"I didn't say anything either. Paige…"

"Don't look at me. I'm still trying to figure out how he is kicking our asses."

"Prue we didn't hear anything either." Piper said giving Prue a very skeptical look.

"I think you have been spending too much time in the clouds Prue."

"Hey. I resent that remark."

"Sorry Paige."

"I haven't spent too much time up in the clouds Phoebe. I know what I heard. I am not crazy."

_"She's right you know."_

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"I guess Prue was right."

"Damn right I was. Question is who is it and how are they talking."

"You four are really dense you know that."

The sister's turned their heads to the demon again. They had thought he couldn't speak and they still didn't know who he was or why he was there. Meanwhile Wyatt, Andy, and the others came down stairs just as Prue asked. "What do you mean were dense? Looks to me like you're the one who is dense. Haven't you heard of the Charmed Ones?"

"Nope can't say I have. As to your other question, the reason I say your dense is because you can't even figure out when someone is telepathically talking to you and before you ask that is how I knew which was the real you."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Jonathan and I am here to destroy the ones who tried to kill me."

"What do you mean the ones who tried to kill you?"

"Why don't you ask Phoebe after all she is my biological mother?"

"Phoebe what is he talking about."

"I don't know Prue."

"Paige."

"Don't look at me. It's not my story to tell."

"Piper."

"What? I don't know anything."

"Piper."

"Oh alright. You remember Cole well Phoebe ended up marrying him and she got pregnant. We did not know that Cole had absorbed the sources powers through the hollow. So when we found out we tried to stop his coronation but we made a few mistakes. The first one was trusting a warlock and the second one was believing that our sister would stick with us, but no she didn't. She had to go and become queen of the underworld. While she was queen the seer was giving her a potion that was killing her. The seer wanted Phoebe's baby. What changed was when Cole made Phoebe choose between him and us. She chose us of course and we vanquished him and the seer who had taken Phoebe's baby."

If looks could kill, Piper would have been dead at that moment because Phoebe was giving her a death stare. Piper never could lie to Prue. Sure things had changed and she was no more the shy little girl who dreamed of owning a restaurant.

Meanwhile in New York at Xavier's school for gifted children, one Jonathan Summer's was currently having a nightmare and causing everything in his room to levitate. His father Scott Summers aka Cyclops was heading to his son's room when he saw things on the wall start to float. As soon as he reached John's room he saw John about 3 feet above his head and everything in his room was floating. Scott immediately contacted the professor.

_"Professor."_

_"Yes what is it Scott?"_

_"Can you come to the house? (AN Scott has his own house on the compound. It was a gift from the Professor on his wedding day. Now back to the story.) Everything in the house is floating and Jonathan is three feet above his bed."_

_"I'm on my way Scott."_

"Hey wats going on."

"As far as I can tell Remy, Jonathan's powers have grown."

"Did ya contact the professa?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go wait for im."

"Okay."

As they was walking outside Scott looked over at Remy and began thinking he must be the luckiest guy on earth. He was lucky because for the first time in Scott's life he was in love. He was also lucky that he had a son and that his son loved his fiancé like a second father.

(Flashback)

He remembered when he first thought he wouldn't have kids. This was before he was engaged to Remy, back when he was married to Jean and they had been told that Jean couldn't have kids. This devastated them at first but when they had returned home they had been visited by an angel who told them there was a way to have a child but that this child came with a story. He told them about these three sister who fought evil just as they did and that the middle sister had been pregnant but had had the baby stolen right from the womb. He also told them that the sister's had killed the woman who had stolen the child. He then went on to tell them that he and several other angels had saved this child because they knew this child had a bright future ahead of him. He asked them if they could accept that when the time came to tell the baby about his real mother that they would take him to 31 Prescott St., San Francisco, CA. Before he could say anymore they had told him that they accepted and so the baby had been magically placed inside Jean and given some traits of him and Jean including the x gene.

Of course thinking of Jean also brought up Jean's death. Even though it had been two years, he remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered Jean and him talking about their marriage. At the time he hadn't understood why Jean wanted a divorce. She had told him that she still loved him and Jonathan but she also told him that they weren't meant for each other. He had known that but it didn't quite sink in until about six months later. He also hadn't known that that would be the last day anybody saw Jean again. They had went on a mission to rescue the professor from Colonel William Stryker, who had kidnapped the professor and forced him to use Cerebro for evil. As they were making their escape, their arch enemy Magneto had made the dam collapse. The blackbird wouldn't start and a wall of water was about to crush them. So Jean had left while the others were trying to figure out what was wrong. Once she was outside she had used her telekinesis to lift the blackbird and hold the wall of water. While she was doing this Scott had noticed she was gone. He had tried to leave the blackbird to save her but she had used her telekinesis to shut the ramp. But that had not been as bad as what he had had to do after this all happened. When they had returned to the mansion, Jonathan had been in the hanger waiting for them. He had noticed the grim looks on everybody faces but he did not see his father, Logan, or Storm. So he had entered the blackbird and found his father crying with Logan and Storm saying something to him. When he saw this he froze, he had held his breath for a minute and was about to leave when Logan had turned to him and told him to come over and that is what he had done. When Jonathan reached them he asked his dad what was wrong and Scott remembered telling John his mom was dead. When he had told him he had memorized Jonathans face, he had done this because he never wanted to see that face again. After Jean's death Scott and Jonathan became closer, at first it was awkward but it became easier.

(End Flashback)

These memories he knew had helped shape his and Jonathan's life. He suddenly brought out of his remembering by a gloved Cajun hand.

"Huh."

"Scott you alright."

"Yeah I'm okay, just lost in thought."

"Well the professor is here."

"Where is he?"

"He in Jonathan's room. He came while you were thinking and I told him to go on up to Jonathan's room and that we would be up as soon as you joined us back here on earth."

"Well we better head up there."

"Ok."

"Scott."

"Yes Remy."

"What were ya thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how lucky I was to have you and Jonathan and how stupid I had been when Jean died."

As Scott finished saying this, they reached Jonathan's room. As they entered the room the professor told them that Jonathan's power had definitely increased but that not all of the power increase had come from his mutation.

"How did this happen and what can we do?"

"I don't know how it happened Scott but as for what we can do, I will try to bring Jonathan out of it."

Back in San Francisco Phoebe and Piper were arguing over what Piper had told Prue. They were so busy arguing that they did not see the demon start to disappear, but the others did. Reid was the first to notice, as he was closest to the demon.

"Piper, Phoebe."

"What?" they both asked.

"The demon."

"What about him Paige?"

"Look"

"Oh my god."

"What is going on?"

"He is disappearing."

"No Shit Sherlock, you just noticed that."

"Well Ryan must be ok."

"What makes you say that?"

"The sarcasm."

Ryan had started stirring while Piper and Phoebe were arguing. By the time they had noticed the demon he was fully awake and in a very bad mood. The demon had kicked his ass and that just did not sit well with Ryan. Reid was right by Ryan when he made his comment so he already knew Ryan wasn't in a good mood. Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue had noticed this to but they all felt sorry for the rest of the people in the house who hadn't grown up or lived with him. They were not going to tell anybody not to mess with Ryan when he was mad. They figured the others could find out for themselves just like they had. Caleb and Reid had both been victims of Ryan's tongues numerous times when Ryan was mad. Pogue and Tyler on the other hand had learned their lesson the first time Ryan had unleashed his tongue on them. Chris had also been on the receiving end of Ryan's tongue a couple of times but Wyatt, the aunts and uncles hadn't.

Back New York the professor had succeeded in awaking Jonathan and was currently listening to Jonathan's dream he had had. The professor thought that that was all it was a dream, but Scott knew it wasn't and he preparing himself for what he knew was to come.


	9. Empath and Twin Sons

-1AN: If you have ever watched charmed then you will understand about the elders messing with the charmed ones lives. If you haven't you should because it might help you to understand this chapter a little bit more

Ch.11

Empath and Twin Sons.

Monday morning had arrived to fast for Ryan and Reid. They both hated school even though they had excellent grades. At the moment Ryan and Caleb were currently in the dean's office with Chris and Wyatt. The dean had asked Ryan to come to his office first thing. The dean was currently telling Chris and Wyatt how good Caleb and Ryan were. It was making Ryan sick. To the dean he was a perfect role model but to the other kids at Spencer he was one of five gods and was not to be messed with. The dean finally stopped talking and let them leave.

"Glad that is over."

"Why?"

"The dean was making me sick with that same old shit."

"I figured you would be use to it by now Ryan. He says it every year."

"I know Caleb."

"Well better to be in his good graces then be on his shit list."

"Don't be so sure about that Chris. He is annoying either way and if Caleb or I do something wrong he just tells us he is ashamed of us which usually works on Caleb. He always loves the attention."

"You do know that you live with me don't you."

"And you know that during school I stay in the dorms."

"Yeah I know but I also know who you dorm with and I also happen to know that you haven't told mom about your engagement yet."

"So what if I haven't?"

"Oh I was thinking of letting her know. You know how happy she will be. You also know that she will want to plan the wedding but she might have a hard time trying to get you and Reid to help her. Of course that is if she doesn't freak out about who you are marrying."

"Well Caleb I see you are learning but you forgot one thing I am not the only one she might freak out over."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You are so evil Ryan."

"I know."

Chris and Wyatt were just staring at there cousins as they said this. Chris turned to Wyatt and noticed he was thinking the same thing. This wasn't going to be a boring year.

"Hey Ryan, Caleb how are you two? I haven't seen you since Friday and who are these two handsome boys?"

"Oh hey Sarah. We're fine. This is our cousin Chris and our cousin Wyatt."

"Nice to meet you. Caleb do you have anything planned for Friday because if you don't I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies with me?"

"You mean a date."

"Basically yeah."

"I'm sorry Sarah but I'm seeing some one."

"Oh, you were single Friday night. What is her name?"

"I was but on Saturday I found some things out and now I am off the market. As for who I'm dating, you met him Friday night."

"That still doesn't answer my question and what do you mean him?"

"I'm gay Sarah and I'm dating Tyler."

"You mean Tyler Simms?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well what about you Ryan?"

"I'm engaged."

"Are you just saying that or do you really mean you are engaged?"

"Yes I am engaged."

"To who?"

"Ask Reid he will tell you."

"Why would I ask him? You're the one who is getting married."

"Ok don't ask him. I'd rather you didn't anyway because it really is none of your business Sarah."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Well yes and no."

"What do you mean Caleb?"

"He means that in a way you did say something wrong while at the same time you didn't."

"What did I say?"

"Well it was more your tone of voice when you asked why you should ask Reid about who Ryan is marrying."

"Why would that bug him?"

"Well see he probably thought that you didn't like his fiancé."

"You mean Reid and Ryan ar…are en…engaged?

"Yes."

Meanwhile Ryan had stormed off. He hadn't really cared for Sarah when he first met her but now he just down right hated her. Ryan was walking and thinking about Sarah when he started to get a headache again. He also was feeling all of these different emotions and he was hearing voices in his head. This combined with the headache made Ryan dizzy. Ryan had just started to black out when Reid and Chris, who had followed Ryan when he had stormed off, was next to him asking him what was wrong but he couldn't say anything because his tongue felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Chris asking Reid where they should take him.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Tyler. I was just walking to class when I seen Ryan with Chris following him. So I started to walk over to them and that is when I noticed Ryan had stopped and was clutching his head and then he blacked out."

"Were is Caleb and Wyatt?"

"I don't know Pogue. What about you Chris?"

"Last I seen them they were talking to Sarah."

"What happened Chris?"

"Nothing."

"Chris we need to know what happened incase it is what caused this to happen to Ryan."

"Well Sarah walked up to see how Ryan and Caleb were and asked who Wyatt and I were. Caleb introduced us to her and then she asked Caleb out on a date Friday…"

"He had better of said no."

"Don't worry Tyler he did. He told her he was seeing someone and she asked her name. So Caleb told her that she had met him and that he was seeing Tyler. She then asked Ryan for out on a date."

"I bet that didn't go over well."

"Actually it went fine until she asked him why she would ask Reid who Ryan was engaged to. Then that is when Ryan got mad and stormed off. And that is all that happened; I don't think that has anything to do with what happened to him though."

"Tyler help me get Ryan back to the dorms and Pogue I need you to go find Caleb."

"What do you want me to do Reid?"

"I want you to go let your mom and dad know what happened. They might know what caused it."

"Ok."

San Francisco

Phoebe was sitting at the table looking at a picture of her and Chris when she suddenly had a premonition. She saw Chris standing in a hall with Ryan on the floor and Reid bent over him. Then it changed to Chris orbing into the manor.

"Premonition Phoebe?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

As Piper was asking Phoebe about her premonition, Chris had orbed in. Neither of the sisters knew he was there. So it came as a little bit of a surprise when they heard him.

"Mom, dad are you home?"

"In the kitchen Chris."

Chris walked into the kitchen. Phoebe could tell something was wrong by the look on Chris's face. Piper could to but she was also wondering why her son wasn't in school.

"Chris why aren't you in school?"

"I was but something came up."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Ryan laying down in a hallway would it?"

"Yeah Aunt Phoebe. How did you know?"

"I had a premonition but I could not tell where or when it took place."

"What happened Chris?"

"I don't know. Ryan was just fine one minute and the next thing Reid and I know was that he was clutching his head and then he blacked out. We have no idea what caused it. Reid told me to come her and get you and dad while Pogue went to get Caleb and while he and Tyler carried him back to there dorm room."

"Did anything else happen that might have caused this?"

So Chris told them what had transpired before Ryan had blacked out. As he was doing this, Andy and his aunt Prue walked in. Phoebe saw her sister enter the kitchen so she filled her and Andy in.

"Where is dad anyway?"

"Magic School."

"Chris, you said he was clutching his head right?"

"Yeah I did."

"What are you thinking Prue?"

"Well I'm thinking about the time that demon tricked me into taking away his curse. You know when I'm talking about."

"Not really Prue. It was a long time ago."

"Remember Phoebs, the demon had been cursed by an empath and the demon tricked Prue into taking that curse off of him."

"Prue you don't think Ryan…?"

"Yeah I do Phoebs?"

"But how is that possible Prue?"

"I don't know Piper but it is the only logical explanation."

"What are you three talking about?"

"I would like to know that too Chris?"

"Well Prue thinks Ryan may be an empath, like you and your Aunt Phoebe Chris."

"Wait Phoebe you're an empath."

"Not the time for that discussion Prue."

"Right we can save that for another time."

"I think Ryan's empathy has something to do with the power each of the boys received Saturday night."

"What about his other powers?"

"I don't know Phoebe."

"Well I think I know where his teleporting came from."

"What do you mean Prue?"

"Piper you might want to sit down. Chris and Phoebe you might want to too."

"Prue why do I have a feeling that you are about to drop a big bomb on us."

"That's because I am Piper."

"Is it good or bad news because I don't think we need anymore bad news?"

"Well Chris, it depends on how you look at it. I mean in a way it is good news but it might leave a bitter taste in your mouth. My news will not set to well with your mom and Aunt Phoebe though."

"Don't tell me the elders are involved?"

"Yeah."

"Prue I told not to tell me. Now I know I am going to be mad."

"Why mom?"

"Because the elders have hurt me more than helped me Chris. They tried to stop your dad and me from being together. One elder also tried to kill Wyatt or at least turn him evil."

"I see. What is your news Aunt Prue?"

"Well Chris as I said this will not set well with your mom. It more than likely is going to piss her off big time."

"Come on Prue quit stalling and tell us."

"Ok Phoebe. You see Ryan is not really my son."

"What do you mean Prue?"

"I'm not finished yet Piper."

"Oooookkkkkk Prue. I'll save my questions until the end."

"Fine. Anyway as I was saying Ryan is not my son and Caleb isn't Evelyn's son either. You see around the time I became pregnant with Chase the elders paid me a visit. They told me that you were pregnant Piper and that they did not think you were ready for kids at the time. The reason being that they knew that I was going to die and that you and Phoebe were going to find Paige. So they asked me if I would carry one of the babies. I didn't understand what they meant at first, but they went on to tell me that you were pregnant with twins and that they had already moved Caleb to someone else and that she knew what was going on. That woman was Evelyn. I told them I would and they made me promise not to say anything to you at the time and they wanted me to contact Evelyn and make arrangements for Ryan for when I died. The thing is Ryan was born a month to early and Caleb wasn't. So technically Ryan isn't 18 yet. I think the elders had something to do with Ryan being born early though but the elder's told me Saturday that they would fix the whole birthday thing. Don't ask me how. You guys know how they are. They asked me to tell you as soon as I could and that is about it."

The entire room was silent. Chris and Andy both had looks of confusion on their faces. Phoebe was shocked and her mouth was hanging open. Piper had a mixture of feelings on her face including confusion, sadness, and pure unadulterated hate for the elders. It was Piper who broke the silence.

"So you're telling me that two of my nephews are actually my sons?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Piper are you alright."

"Hell no I am not alright. I am severely pissed off Prue. As soon as I can get my hands on one of those elders, I will happily kill them all."

As Piper was saying this, Leo orbed in. Everybody turned to look at him. He was wondering what was going on.

"Did I come home at a bad time?"

"No Leo you can home at a fucking wonderful time. You came just in time to see me go crazy."

"Ok. What's going on?"

Prue took pity on Leo and told him what she had just told the others and what Phoebe had told her. He was wondering why Piper was so busy ranting instead of having Chris orb her to Ipswich.

"Piper calm down."

"Calm down why should I? The elders have been screwing with our lives again."

"Because what's done is done Piper. All we can do is be there for Ryan and Caleb. Now before you start your ranting again, may I suggest we go see what is wrong with our son?"

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about Ryan being unconscious. We better get going now."

"Shouldn't we let Paige know?"

"You're right Prue we should and you can be the one to tell her and make sure to have her bring Henry. Also I am not finished with you yet."

"Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that?"

"Who is going to tell Caleb and Wyatt?"

"I think your mom should do it seeing as she is their mother."

"Fine with me."

With that said Piper turned to Leo and Phoebe and they orbed to Ipswich. Leaving Chris, Prue, and Andy in the kitchen. Next thing Prue knew, Andy and Chris were both gone meaning she really would have to go tell Paige.

Meanwhile in Ipswich Caleb was standing in Reid, Tyler, and Ryan's room. Caleb stared at Ryan for few minutes then turned to see what his brother's and Wyatt were doing. Tyler was sitting by Reid trying to calm the blonde down while Pogue and Wyatt were talking about what had caused Ryan to collapse. He hadn't called their mom. He knew he should but he figured she was probably drunk already. Caleb suddenly heard the distinct sound of orbing, so when he turned around he saw Chris was standing in the doorway. He was wondering where his Aunt Piper was when Chris suddenly spoke.

"Caleb my mom needs to talk to you. She also wants to talk to you too Wyatt."

"Why?"

"Well she has something she needs to tell both of you."

So Caleb left the room but not before he heard Chris tell Wyatt that it had something to do with the elders. As soon as he walked out into the hall he saw not only one of his Aunts but two and his uncle Leo. Wyatt soon joined him.

"Chris said you had something you wanted to talk to us about Aunt Piper."

"Yes Caleb I do. This may be a little hard to believe but you and Ryan are twins also Evelyn isn't your real mother just like Prue isn't Ryan's real mother. Come to find out your real mother is actually me."

"This no time to joke Aunt Piper."

"I'm serious Caleb. If you don't believe me call Evelyn and ask her."

"How is this possible mom?"

"It was the elders doing. Speaking of which, Leo did you know anything about this."

"No Piper, honestly I had no clue."

While Piper and Leo were talking, Caleb had pulled out his cell phone and had called home. When his mom answered, he immediately told her everything that Piper had told him. He expected his mom to say that it wasn't true. What he was not expecting was his mom to tell him that everything that Piper had said was true. So it was easy enough to see that he was shocked.

Leo had decided to go check on Ryan while Caleb talked on his cell phone. He immediately tried to heal Ryan but nothing happened. He wasn't completely sure why but he had a guess.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know Reid."

"Can't you heal him?"

"No I can't heal him."

"What do you mean?" Reid spat out. He was starting to get severely pissed and he was practically shouting.

"I can't heal the dead, emotional, or mental injuries."

Before Reid could say anything, Leo, Chris, and Pogue were suddenly threw from the room and the door was shut and locked. Reid looked over at Tyler but to his surprise Tyler's eyes were blue. Tyler was also surprised to see Reid's eyes were blue. He had expected to see them black as coal. Both boys looked at Ryan but he still looked the same.

"Reid what happened?"

"I don't know Tyler. I didn't do it though."

"I didn't do anything either."

"You don't think Ryan did it do you?"

"I don't know Tyler. I don't know how he could have but it is the only logical reason."


	10. Awakening

Ch.12

Awakening

"Caleb look out!" yelled Piper as soon as she seen her nephew, husband, and son come flying out of the dorm room. Piper was surprised by what happened next. Caleb suddenly disappeared in a flurry of blue orbs. She knew it should not have surprised her but it did.

"Leo are you ok?"

"Yeah just a bump on the head."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Pogue and I are ok too mom, thanks for asking." Chris remarked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry sweetie. My mind isn't all here. Do either of you know what happened?"

"Yeah we got tossed out on our asses."

"Well I figured out that much Chris."

"What's going on?"

"Damn it Paige don't sneak up on me like that."

"Language Piper."

"Oh shut up."

"Seriously though what happened?"

"That is what I'm trying to figure out, but Chris is being a smart ass and Leo doesn't know."

"I wonder why Reid and Tyler were not thrown out."

"I don't know Pogue."

"Piper the door won't budge." Caleb said as he was trying to open the door.

"You don't think Tyler or Reid used do you Caleb?"

"I don't know Pogue."

"Well let's find out then?"

"But how do we do that Mom?"

"Talk with them through the door."

"It's worth a shot."

"Reid can you hear me?" Caleb yelled at the door.

"Yes Caleb. The door's locked not sound proof."

"Quit being a smartass and listen."

"I already know what you're going to say Caleb. So let me save time by telling you that neither Tyler nor I did anything. We believe Ryan did it."

"How could he, he's unconscious?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Prue, Phoebe what do you think?"

"I don't know Piper."

"Me either."

"Leo is it possible that Ryan threw you guys out?"

"Anything's possible Piper?"

"But why would he do that?"

"I think I know why."

"Why Chris?"

"Because Reid was starting to get mad when dad couldn't help Ryan, but I still don't understand why he didn't throw Tyler out as well."

"I can answer that one Chris. The reason he didn't throw Tyler out is because Tyler, Reid and him are very close. They have always been there for each other and Ryan always defends Reid and Tyler when I confront them on something. In a way Ryan is like an older brother to Tyler, and in the same aspect Tyler has always been like a little brother to Ryan. Even though they are the same age. Reid, Tyler and Ryan have formed an unbreakable bond with each other."

"Ok, but that does not explain how Ryan was able to throw Leo, Pogue, and Chris out when he is unconscious."

"Maybe he has more control over his telekinesis then what we thought."

"He might but how is he able to use his telekinesis while he is unconscious? Even I can't do that."

"Prue your right."

"I know I am. I am always right."

"Bullshit!!"

"Your right Phoebs she is full of bullshit but what I want to know is when he got a power boost."

"I still think this is about how much control Ryan has over his tk."

"Who cares about whether he got a power boost or how good his control is. All I care about is how long he is going to be unconscious for."

Meanwhile inside Ryan's mind, Ryan was trapped in a never ending nightmare. All the worst moments in his life seemed to be repeating themselves again and again. But Ryan would take this over the voices he was hearing, and the emotions he was feeling. There was an exception to this though. Two memories he did not wish to see. One being when he was thirteen and one when he was fifteen, the only thing these memories had in common being that they both involved cutting, but that was all. The one when he was thirteen affecting him the most. Ryan had never told anyone why he had started cutting then, not even his brothers. Now Ryan was reliving that moment over and over again. When Ryan was thirteen he and his brother's had been attacked and Ryan had told his brothers to run and that he would hold the guy off. Ryan ended up killing the guy. He never told anyone this. When someone asked what happened he just simply told them that he managed to get away. This is what started Ryan cutting. His brothers had helped him to stop but he started again when he was fifteen. The reason being he had had a fight and broke up with his boyfriend at the time. He hadn't told his brothers about it for two reasons. The first being that it was Aaron Abbott and the second being that he was afraid of what they would think about him being gay. His brother's had helped him then too, but now it was just him, a little boy, and his memories. The little boy represented what Ryan thought he had buried three years ago. Now this little boy had Ryan chained torturing him with his worst memories and trying to break his spirit. The little boy wanted revenge for being buried and he would have it.

"Why do you torture me so?"

"Because you buried me three years ago and I have been waiting, biding my time until you fell in a coma. Now I will have my revenge."

"But why do you want revenge? I didn't bury you like you seem to think."

"Why do I want revenge? I want revenge because you forgot about me and then buried me beneath all the memories you wanted to forget. I would think that would be reason enough, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but I never forgot you. You're part of me. It may have seemed like I forgot you but I wouldn't be the same person I am today if I hadn't learned from the mistakes we created. I'm sorry about burying you but I will never forget my childhood."

As Ryan finished saying this the little boy and the memories started to disappear and all that was left now was the thoughts and emotions of his family. He could tell they were all worried about him. Slowly he started to wake himself up.

While Ryan slowly started to wake, Reid and Tyler were just sitting in there room. They were both lost in thought. So neither one of them noticed Ryan starting to stir. So they were both surprised when they heard Ryan speak.

"What the hell happened and why are we in the dorms?"

"Shit Ryan, I thought you were still unconscious."

"So did I Reid so did I?"

"Well now that you both are listening, what the hell happened and why are we in the dorms? I thought we had school today and why do I feel like a Mac truck ran over me."

"Well you fell unconscious in the hall on the way to first period and Pogue and I carried you to the dorms while Tyler went to find Caleb and Wyatt and Chris went to California."

"Ok, then were is everybody?"

"Well, there out in the hall. When Chris came back he told Caleb and Wyatt that Aunt Piper needed to talk to them, so they were already out in the hall when Chris, Pogue, and Leo were thrown out of the room."

"Thrown out of the room. How the hell did that happen? Wait do I even want to know how it happened Tyler?"

"No you don't want to know, but I think you need to know Ryan. Uh we think you threw them out and then slammed and locked the door."

"I was unconscious and why would I throw them out?"

"I'll let Reid explain that."

"I kind of started to get mad because Leo couldn't heal you and I guess you picked up on that and decided to get rid of the problem."

"Ok, Tyler did you say I slammed the door shut then locked it?"

"That's what I said Ryan."

"Then why is the door still locked?"

"Well that would be because of your TK as well."

"Well I think I'll go unlock it then."


End file.
